


Moving On I thru III

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-16
Updated: 2002-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder needs a friend to help him deal with a difficult time in his life.





	Moving On I thru III

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Moving On by Jo B

Title: Moving On  
Author: Jo B   
Keywords: M/D M/Sk Slash  
Rating: R  
Summary: Mulder needs a friend to help him deal with a difficult time in his life.  
Spoilers: Existence, season 8, and some from other seasons.  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use.  
Warning! This story contains romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. This is your only warning. Really...I'm serious.  
Additional Warning! This is a canon-based story taking place after Existence. If you don't want to deal with Krycek being dead, then don't read this story.  
Archive: DitB, MTA, Slashing Mulder, all others please ask first.  
Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/  
Author notes: I had the beginnings of this story playing in my head for a few days before deciding to put it down on paper. I did enjoy the chemistry between Mulder and Doggett in the few episodes they were in together, and saw some potential for the two men to become friends and possibly more.   
I'd like to thank my beta-readers Bertina and the Goddess Michele who's suggestions added a lot to this story.

* * *

Moving On  
By Jo B

The doorbell rang, interrupting the peaceful evening Doggett had planned. He sighed, and set his beer can on top of the Fishing and Hunting magazine on the coffee table. Flipping the TV on mute, he rose to answer the door. He was surprised to find Fox Mulder nervously shuffling his feet on his doorstep with the remains of the sunset blazing a bright red behind him. 

"Mr. Mauldar, I'm surprised to see you back again." Doggett wrapped his lips around the strange-sounding name as best he could.

"Can I come in?" A cool breeze ruffled Mulder's hair as he stood waiting. His leather jacket didn't seem to offer much protection against the chilly evening, if the tiny shivers coursing through him were any indication.

Doggett stepped aside and motioned Mulder inside. He watched Mulder's denim-clad ass appreciatively as the younger man wandered into the living room and sat on a chair next to the sofa. 

"Would you like a beer?" Doggett asked, closing the door and walking past him toward the kitchen.

"Sure." Mulder focused his attention on the television screen, rather than the man addressing him. He wasn't sure if coming here had been such a good idea.

Doggett returned with the beer and handed it to Mulder, then sat on the sofa, picking up his own brew. He propped one foot on the coffee table as he leaned back. He noted that the cut above Mulder's eyebrow was totally healed. It was hard to believe it was only eight days ago that he'd been injured.

Mulder grinned. "Miller Light...I would have figured you for a Budweiser man." 

"I have two cases of Bud in the garage. The Miller was on special this week."

Mulder nodded and turned his focus back to the television. He sipped his beer and watched quietly for a couple of minutes. "Last time I was here you were watching Nascar, now it's the WWF. You have a wide range of tastes, Agent Doggett," he quipped as he watched one giant wrestler trying to choke another with the ropes of the ring.

"Moldar, why are you here?"

Mulder cringed at the sound of his last name being mangled. "Agent Doggett, would you do me a favor and call me Fox."

Doggett turned his body to give his guest his full attention. "I thought you didn't liked your first name? Doesn't even Agent Scully call you by your last name?"

"I like my first name fine. If I didn't, I would have changed it years ago. It just sounds strange when some people say it. Usually only my lovers have felt comfortable calling me Fox. However, in your case, I think I'd prefer it over the way you say my last name." Mulder smirked.

"You's picking on da way I talk, Fox?" Doggett let his full New York accent drip thickly from his words.

"No, sir, Agent Doggett."

Doggett looked at him thoughtfully, then grinned good-naturedly. "It's John, since we've gone to first names." He drained the rest of his beer and set the empty can next to another discarded one on the coffee table. He rose and headed back toward the kitchen. "Fox, you ready for another?"

Mulder shook the can, surprised to find it already half empty. "Yeah." He brought it to his lips and guzzled down the remainder, setting it on the coffee table in front of him. He then stood and shrugged out of his leather jacket, folding it over the back of the chair.

Doggett returned with two more cans. "Now why are you here, Fox? Shouldn't you be with Agent Scully? How's the baby doing, by the way?"

Mulder flipped open the tab on his beer and took a deep swallow before answering. "Scully and her baby are doing fine-"

"Why are you still calling it her baby? Isn't your name on the birth certificate as the father?" Doggett asked, looking puzzled, as he sank back down on the sofa.

"My name is on the certificate, but we're still not sure if it's my baby." Mulder looked uncomfortable as he leaned forward. "Look, John, if I tell you something, can you promise me it won't leave this room?"

"Sure, I promise." Doggett was becoming intrigued as he watched Mulder fidget. He was also becoming aroused as he admired the long elegant fingers clutching the beer can and the way Mulder would rest the can on one knee then switch it to the other, leaving a damp ring behind on the fabric.

"Scully and I have never had sex. She came to me fourteen months ago and asked if I would consider being the sperm donor so she could attempt having a baby through an IVF procedure. Her doctor told her there was only a limited amount of time that her ovum would remain viable. I agreed with some reservations, but it really didn't matter, since the procedure failed months before she became pregnant."

Doggett stared at him confused, which had become a normal feeling since he took charge of the X-Files. "Doesn't Agent Scully know how she became pregnant or who the father is? I thought yous two were an item?"

"No, we aren't, and no, she doesn't know. Scully thinks it's a miracle and fears to question it further." Mulder shifted the beer can to his other knee. "I kissed her when she was home from the hospital with the baby. I thought maybe if there was some spark, some indication that we could be more than friends, but nope, nothing." Mulder ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, and sighed. "John, the reason she asked me to be the donor in the first place was because we're best friends. Plus, I was relatively safe. I had a boyfriend at the time she asked."

"Woah...you gay, Fox? Now that would explain a lot. But I'm still not getting why she'd think it was safe-you being gay that is?"

"I'm bisexual, if you need to put a label on it. Scully wants to be the primary parent to her son with me only involved as a weekend father at best. If she ever finds the right man, she wants him to be able to adopt William." Mulder chuckled sadly, "The position's still open if you're interested." He finished off his beer, setting the empty next to the other. He then propped his foot up on the coffee table.

Doggett rose to make another beer run. "No disrespect to Agent Scully, but she isn't really my type."

"Just what is your type?" Mulder asked, watching the man's ass as he headed back to the kitchen.

Pausing in the doorway, Doggett looked back at him. "I prefer tall, leggy brunettes."

Mulder called after him smirking, "What cup size?" John could hear the smirk in his voice.

Doggett came back with the beers and handed one to Mulder. "Large."

Mulder shook his head, wondering what planet Doggett was living on. "Bras don't usually come in large. I'd figure you for a 36D man."

"I wasn't talking about that type of cup." It was Doggett's turn to smirk as his eyes wandered down to Mulder's crotch and the younger man blushed. The pants were nicely worn over the fly, emphasizing the large bulge.

Mulder raised an eyebrow. "I think my gaydar has stopped working. Are you coming onto me, John?"

"I'll admit that I find you attractive and fascinating. You're one of a kind, Fox. So yeah, I guess I'm coming on to you?"

"I thought you were married at one time?"

"I was. We divorced because of my sexual leaning. It's tough coming out of the closet, even tougher coming out to your wife." He took a sip of beer, never taking his eyes off Mulder's face. "So are you interested?"

"John, I'm flattered, but I'm not sure if I'm up to another relationship at this time-"

"It's Walter Skinner isn't it?"

"How did you...?"

Doggett slid down the sofa so he was sitting closer to Mulder. "When I first met A.D. Walter Skinner I was expecting a tough, no nonsense, hard ass man, who eats his agents up for breakfast and spits them out after lunch. He's had that sort of rep around the bureau for years. Only the man I met seemed broken, not really able to take charge. Your abduction really rattled him, but it seemed to go deeper than just employee and boss-more like close friends. Once I started working for him, we didn't have the boss, sub relationship, either. We dealt with each other more like peers and soon became friends. I think he was looking for someone to fill a void-"

Mulder nervously licked his lips while experiencing a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Did you and he ever...?" He couldn't finish the thought.

Doggett shook his head. "No. I didn't realize Walter was gay until you said you had a boyfriend. Then the pieces suddenly fit into place."

"You're good." Mulder found himself with a whole new appreciation for Agent Doggett's detective abilities. And maybe more, he thought as he gave Doggett a long hard looking over. His eyes traveling slowly from the man's old work boots, up over nicely proportioned denim encased legs, to the gray T-shirt stretched-taut across a semi-muscular chest, then finally to steely blue eyes and a high forehead. A bit skinny, but not bad, he decided.

Doggett rubbed the cool beer can over his sweaty brow. The temperature in the room had risen several degrees in less than a minute. "I'm not that good, Fox, if I'd only known. Walter has a great body."

"Down, Agent Doggett. Down boy."

Doggett snorted at the intentional jibe at his last name. "Why did you two break up?"

"We never really broke up. Our relationship has been running hot and cold for over five years. Alex Krycek was the main reason Walter left me, at least one time. Until he showed up, we had a very intense and caring relationship. That was two and a half years ago. It ended, I thought, but then Krycek disappeared for a year, and Walter was back in my bed. Then the rat-bastard was back again, ruining our lives-"

"Why would Walter let that spineless bastard come between you?" Doggett asked, being drawn into the story of these mysterious men. His eyes met Mulder's and for the first time he noted how old the younger man's eyes appeared. These were eyes of a man who'd been to hell and back, and still wasn't sure he was home. Doggett wanted to hug Mulder, but held back.

"Walter was infected with nanobots two and a half years ago. They're manmade, microscopic, metallic organisms. They're in his blood and can be controlled using a palm pilot to cause him terrible pain or even death. Krycek used a palm pilot to force Walter to do his bidding-"

"What sort of bidding?"

Mulder smiled weakly. It was hard for him to discuss something this personal, but at the same time it felt really good to get it off his chest. "Mainly spying on Scully and me, and the cases we investigated. I'm not sure what else Walter might have been forced to do. He always refused to talk about Krycek. He kept a lot of secrets from me. I can't really blame him. It might have cost him his life if he told me anything."

Doggett shook his head sadly, standing. "I need to use the can, and I think I'll order us a pizza. Would that be fine with you, Fox?" 

"If you're buying can we consider this our first date," Mulder quipped, but without any real spirit behind the barb. 

"Whatever turns your world, Fox." Doggett strolled down the hallway to the bathroom. It was outdated with a small tub and wallpaper peeling in the corner. He left the door open as he unzipped his pants. His mind couldn't stop thinking about Mulder and why he was here. The investigator in Doggett knew the man needed someone to talk to, and like a lost puppy, Mulder had somehow made his way to Doggett's doorstep.

Doggett's desire to jump the attractive man's bones would have to wait. Mulder needed a shoulder to cry on...a friend to listen to him. Doggett was beginning to view Mulder as a friend, not quite a close friend yet, but a friend nevertheless. Doggett was sure Mulder wasn't here to discuss his relationship with Skinner. Something else was bothering the younger man. He zipped his pants up and washed his hands then headed into the kitchen to order the pizza still trying to process everything Mulder had just revealed to him. One thing he knew for sure-his opinion of Skinner had gone down several points just thinking about the A.D. selling out his agents to a scum-sucker like Krycek.

Oh yeah, Doggett had only just begun to realize the position Mulder and Scully had been in all those years. He'd read all of the files, at least those that hadn't been destroyed by the fire. One of the most disturbing files was about them being hung out to dry for the bomb that blew up that building in Dallas. If it weren't for Mulder's intuition to search the building across the street, instead of the one the FBI had been focusing on, hundreds of innocent lives would have been lost. Instead of giving him a commendation, they'd given him and Agent Scully a reprimand, cited them in the death of a fellow agent and five civilians. The cards had definitely been stacked against the two of them over the years.

Doggett came back into the living room, carrying two more cans of beer only to notice that Mulder wasn't there. He headed anxiously for the front door and was reaching for the doorknob when he heard the toilet flush. He sighed with a sense of relief that surprised him upon hearing that sound. Doggett quickly set the fresh beer down in front of Mulder's chair.

When Mulder came back into the room Doggett was sitting nonchalantly on the sofa. "Thanks," he said, picking up the beer.

"Fox, I've been meaning to ask you something. I know Walter killed Alex Krycek to save your life, but the bastard's body disappeared just like Knowle Rohrer's and Agent Crane's. I'm hoping Krycek's not one of those alien replicants. Was he?"

"No, he's quite dead. John. Don't ask about his body because it will never be found." Mulder stared sadly into his beer can. He had insisted on going with Walter when he disposed of Krycek's body. He hadn't wanted to be left wondering if the constant bane of his existence was really and truly dead. It was only five nights ago that they had pulled up in Skinner's Lexus outside the incinerator plant-it seemed like much longer. Skinner had easily lifted the body bag out of the trunk and hefted it over his shoulder. They made their way into the plant unnoticed. The A.D. was on good terms with the night security guard. So good, in fact, that the man had vanished for the time Skinner told him that he would need to use the incinerator.

Mulder still remembered the sick thud the body bag made as Skinner dropped it, none to gently, onto the concrete beside the large incinerator. Mulder had bent down and unzipped the bag. He had to see Krycek one last time. To know that it was his body inside the bag. Mulder stared at the younger man's bloody face. The bullet hole in his forehead had done very little damage. The man was as beautiful in death as he had been in life. Mulder hadn't realized that he was caressing Krycek's cold cheek until Skinner barked angrily at him.

"He would have killed you, Scully, and her baby if given the chance. Don't you dare fucking grieve for him, Fox!"

Mulder remembered jerking his hand away and meeting Walter's eyes. "I know what he was, Walter! He's only brought death and destruction into my life or did you think I'd forgotten? And, he would have killed you, too."

Mulder felt dirty as Skinner turned quickly away from him. The older man was unable to look into Mulder's eyes for more than a few seconds. Skinner then hefted the bag and pushed it into the flames, closing the iron door and turning up the incinerator. They stood a silent vigil as the bag melted, then the flesh caught fire and the body flared brightly as the fat ignited. Only when there was nothing but ash remaining, no bones or skull as evidence, did they leave. Mulder went home alone and spent the night vomiting in the bathroom.

"Fox? Earth to, Fox-you still here?"

Mulder jerked back to the present. He was staring into Doggett's worried face as the man's hands grasped his shoulders.

"Sorry. I'm not much of a drinker." Mulder set the beer can down next to the other three empties in front of him. Doggett wasn't buying Mulder's feeble excuse-he knew what was on the other man's mind, maybe even better than Mulder knew it himself.

"Fox, with Krycek now dead, why aren't you back with Walter?"

"He's accused me of keeping secrets from him. About my terminal illness and Scully's pregnancy. I promised Scully I wouldn't mention her IVF attempt to Walter. He was our boss after all. I was going to tell Walter about my terminal illness, but I was abducted before I could get around to it. But what hurts the most is Walter being afraid of me. It's takes a real effort for Walter to look at me and not see a rotting corpse," Mulder murmured. The confession cost him and tears welled up in his eyes. He shoved Doggett aside. "I need to use the bathroom again."

Mulder shut the bathroom door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. Why had he come here? It wasn't to discuss his pathetic love life. He sighed and used the toilet again. Damn beer. Then he splashed cold water on his face. 

"Hey, Fox, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Mulder dried his face and opened the door, stepping out. "I'm sorry, if you want me to leave, I will."

"No. It's okay. Look, Fox, I'm not a psychologist, but I do have a good set of ears...if you haven't noticed." Doggett grinned. "C'mon, guy. The pizza will be here any minute. Let's go have another beer and talk about the real reason you came here."

Mulder didn't bring up Skinner again, as John half-suspected he might. Instead, he offered something even more startling: "I'm starting to hear murmurings inside my head. It's hard to understand unless I really focus, but then the headache comes. The good thing is I'm able to shut them out, unlike before."

"Murmurings? What type of murmurings?" Doggett was confused for some reason he felt he should know what the hell Mulder was talking about, but it wasn't ringing a bell.

"People's thoughts."

"Are you saying you can read my thoughts?" Doggett asked skeptically.

"Not unless I open myself up, and I'm not sure I want to do that. To get rid of my last headache, it took four extra-strength Tylenols."

The pieces started to fit together. Mulder had been terminally ill with a brain malady less than a year ago. "Does this have to do with that brain disease you were dying from?" The idea that Mulder's disease might have returned was unsettling to Doggett.

"Indirectly. Over a year ago, an alien artifact had a strange affect on me. It turned something on within my brain. I started hearing people's thoughts. It was killing me because I couldn't control it and my brain was burning out. I'm hoping it won't be as bad as it was then. It just started yesterday when I went to pick up some stuff for Scully at the grocery store." Mulder shuddered. "John, I think I picked up the thoughts of an alien."

"How do you know?"

"It wasn't thinking as a human would think. More like clicks, beeps, and chirps." 

"Are you sure, you weren't picking up the thoughts of a bird?" Doggett couldn't believe how easy Mulder made it for him to believe his weirdness.

"The sounds were similar to the ones I heard on the spaceship."

Agent Doggett leaned forward and asked softly, "Do you remember anything else about your time on that UFO?" He might have been humoring the younger man, or he might not have-most days since his assignment to the X-Files, it was a coin-toss situation when it came to the types of things he was willing to believe.

Mulder's eyes became pained. "I remember everything that happened to me while I was conscious. The cutting. The drilling. The spikes through my arms and ankles. The hooks through my cheeks. The cold. The awful smell. The sounds...." Mulder's arms wrapped protectively around his body as his voice trembled. He rocked slightly.

Doggett sat in stunned silence. He knew the extent of the torture committed on Mulder first hand. After all, he'd been the one who found Mulder's seemingly dead body in the woods. The former agent's relatively calm demeanor over the past month had him believing that Mulder didn't remember much, if anything, about what happened to him on that ship. The other abductees hadn't remembered much so why would he? This was one hell of a tough son of a bitch sitting before him, he decided. 

"Fox, you haven't told anyone else about this, have you? Not even Agent Scully?"

"No. She needs to be concentrating on her baby, not worrying about me. I'm a big boy...I can take care of myself." Mulder smiled sadly. "I really didn't have anyone I could talk to about this. I learned my lesson after telling my three friends at the Lone Gunmen just a little about what happened to me during my abduction. They're great guys, but they have a tendency to blab. I couldn't trust them not to tell Scully. I can't tell Walter, he has a hard enough time being around me already."

"Fox, you should tell Agent Scully. She needs to know. If you're ill maybe she can help." Doggett placed his hand comfortingly on Mulder's knee.

"No, not yet. I want to find out more about what is happening to me first. I don't want to worry her unnecessarily. Let her have some happiness with her baby." Mulder placed his hand over Doggett's where it rested on his knee. His eyes met the older man's concerned baby blues and both men leaned forward their mouths coming closer.

The doorbell rang interrupting them. 

Doggett glared at the door, and went to answer it, announcing needlessly, "Pizza's here."

Mulder stood and stretched. Picking up the remote he changed the channel to the Orioles' game. Doggett returned with the pizza, pushing the empty beer cans out of the way to make room for it on the coffee table.

"If you tell me where your recycling bin is, I'll get rid of these empties," Mulder offered.

"Why don't we eat first?" Doggett suggested, opening the box. He went into the kitchen to get a roll of paper towels and a couple more beers.

Mulder had moved to sit on the sofa when Doggett returned. He placed the beers on the table and sat next to Mulder, ripping off several sheets of paper towels and handing the roll to Mulder. "I hope you like sausage, mushrooms, and green peppers."

"I'm not picky," Mulder replied, placing the roll of paper towels between them as he reached for a slice. He closed his eyes as he took a bite. "Mm...this is so good. I've been too worried lately to eat. Talking has helped. Thanks."

"It's my pleasure. Besides, I owe you my life twice over. If it weren't for you I might have died on that oilrig or been killed by that man-lizard." He took a bite of his pizza and laughed suddenly, "A year ago who'd have thought I'd even believe a giant man-lizard could exist. You've opened my eyes to some things, Fox, thanks."

"Well, John, you wouldn't have been on the oilrig in the first place if it weren't for me."

"Yeah, but if it weren't for you, countless people might have ended up infected by that contaminated oil. I'm still sorry you took the fall for it. You were one of the FBI's brightest agents. It sucks that dung like Kersh have risen to the top of the bureau's food chain, while good agents are given the boot," Doggett replied bitterly, taking another bite of pizza.

"Well, you know what they say, shit always rises to the top," Mulder quipped.

"Ain't that the truth?" 

They continued eating and drinking in silence. Doggett left to use the bathroom, while Mulder turned his focus to the ballgame. 

Mulder glanced up at Doggett as he sank down next to him again. "So, Fox, what are you planning on doing about this brain problem of yours?"

"I have an old friend who works at the Mayo Clinic in Rochester, Minnesota. I'm going to contact him about having some tests done. I need to know what's happening to me-if I'm dying or worse-changing."

"You don't really believe you're changing into one of those replicants, do you?" Doggett asked suddenly fearful, not just for himself but for the man sitting next to him.

"No...I don't really know what's happening to me."

Doggett couldn't stand the thought that Mulder might be dying or worse. He was at a loss for words, so opted for a typical guy response. "Would you like another beer?"

"John, are you trying to get me drunk?" Mulder joked, taking the last slice of pizza.

"Nope. If I ever have the pleasure of making love to you, I want us both stone-cold sober."

Mulder chuckled. It had been a while since someone showed any interest in him sexually. He was flattered that Doggett would even want to make love to him after seeing him dead. Walter sure couldn't get past his revulsion at the thought of making love to what he saw as a corpse. Okay, maybe he was being too hard on Walter. Mulder wasn't sure how he'd feel if the situation were reversed and he'd had to look at Skinner's dead and decomposing body. Would he be able to get that image out of his head?

"Fox, what are you thinking?"

"That I'd like to spend the night here. Not to have sex, but more for companionship. Would that be okay with you?" Mulder's voice quavered slightly, but he really didn't want to go home to an empty apartment. Not tonight. His impromptu confession to John Doggett about his health and his mental state had felt pleasantly cathartic, but now he didn't want to face being alone with it all.

Doggett set the remainder of his slice of pizza down. He used his fingers to turn Mulder's face toward him, rubbing his thumb over the stubble-covered cheek. He looked deeply into Mulder's hazel eyes for any sign of rejection. Then he tilted his head, bringing their lips together. The kiss was slow and sweet, more wonderful than Doggett imagined it would be. He hadn't even realized how much he wanted to kiss the former FBI bad boy until he was doing it, but once their mouths met, he realized it wasn't a new thing. In fact, it must have been since they butted heads and watched each other's back on that oilrig. 

Mulder was fast becoming a living legend within the bureau. Even Doggett's buddies were now going out of their way to question him about Fox Mulder-the man who rose from the grave for the mere purpose of giving D.D. Alvin Kersh an ulcer. His fingers wove through Mulder's hair as the kiss deepened and he passionately explored the steamy cavern of the younger man's mouth. When they finally broke apart both men were breathless.

"Wow." Mulder shuddered. "You're an intense man, Doggett."

"Maybe, someday you'll discover just how intense and focussed I can be." His finger's stroked over Mulder's chest, teasing his nipples through the soft cotton. "In answer to your question, for public safety reasons, I think it's a good idea that you spend the night."

Mulder visibly relaxed. "I should warn you. I've never been much of a sleeper, but it's gotten worse since my abduction."

"Nightmares?"

"In living Technicolor, complete with Dolby stereo."

"I can relate. I used to wake up screaming for years after my son's murder." Doggett squeezed Mulder's shoulder. "C'mon, Fox, help me clean this mess up, then we can hit the sack."

By the time they were finished cleaning up, the clock showed that it was after midnight. "Tomorrow's Saturday. Would you like to hang?" Doggett asked as he showed Mulder to his bedroom.

"Sure. Do you want to play some B-ball?"

"Hell yeah! But I must warn you I'm pretty good," Doggett said, pulling down the bedcovers.

Mulder glanced around the bedroom, noting the photographs on the nightstand and dresser. They were pictures of John and a young boy. Mulder recognized Doggett's son from the photo in the case file. He pulled his eyes off them focusing back on the man before him. "We can make it interesting. The loser buys lunch."

"You're on. Which side do you prefer?"

"I'm easy." He realized the faux pas immediately, although Doggett let it slide, so he blushed a little and mumbled, "I'll sleep on the side you're not sleeping on." Not looking at the other man, he started stripping, tossing his clothes over the back of a chair. He stopped when he was down to his boxers and glanced at Doggett. "Do you mind if I use your shower?

Doggett had stood frozen in place just watching the beautiful man undress. "No, go ahead. There's a new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet. Towels are in the linen closet in the hallway." 

"Thanks." Mulder smiled and headed out of the room.

Doggett shook his head in awe, watching the tall athletic body as Mulder walked pass him and out the door. Walter was a fool and he'd come to regret allowing Mulder to drift away from him. One thing Doggett was sure of...Mulder would have to resolve his relationship with the A.D., before Doggett stood a chance with him. The agent was not about to play second fiddle in Mulder's heart to Skinner, and he knew that was exactly where he stood right now.

Mulder came back into the room fifteen minutes later, freshly scrubbed, and still in his boxers. "When I was an agent, I used to carry a change of clothes in the trunk of my bureau issued car."

"Don't you have your own car?"

"No. I took a cab over here, just like last time."

"If this becomes routine, maybe you can leave a change of clothes here," Doggett offered as he headed toward the door to perform his own nightly cleaning rituals.

Mulder didn't want to come across too needy; so he was determined that this would be the only time he imposed on Doggett's generosity. "Hey, John, what side?" he called.

"I prefer the left side."

Mulder was in bed, lying on his side when Doggett returned. The agent shut off the overhead light and climbed into bed, lying on his back. He looked up at a streak of light that shone across the ceiling from a gap in the drapes as he relished the heat of the other man's body lying beside him.

"I don't think Scully's baby is normal," Mulder said softly.

Doggett glanced questioningly over at the dark form. "Why? I thought the alien replicants didn't kill the baby precisely because it was a normal human baby."

"I don't think Billy Miles was going to kill Scully when he came after us. I believe he was there to protect her unborn child."

"He murdered several people-"

"He murdered those responsible for impregnating women with alien/human embryos. He could have easily killed you, Agent Reyes, or me but he didn't."

Doggett turned on his side so he was facing Mulder. He could barely make out the younger man's face in the darkness. "What about Walter? There was no doubt Miles was going to kill him up on that roof, was there?"

"I think he viewed Walter as a threat to Scully's baby, since Walter was being controlled by Krycek. Krycek fed us a line of bullshit about Scully's baby being a threat to the aliens. You were the only one who saw it for what it was-crap. I don't know what it was about Krycek, but he was always able to get me to believe his lies, until the end, when it came down to a choice between him or Scully."

"How would Billy Miles know that Walter might be a threat to Scully's baby?"

"Billy Miles was still in the hospital when Krycek gave Walter the ultimatum-to see that Scully's baby didn't come to term in exchange for the vaccine to save my life. I think somehow, Miles overheard their conversation."

"Why didn't the replicants take Agent Scully's baby?" Doggett asked.

"There was no need. The baby is perfectly safe with his mother until the time comes." Mulder rolled onto his back.

"For what?" Doggett propped himself up on his elbows.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"I'll help you." Doggett moved over until he was looking down at Mulder's face. "Go to sleep, Fox," he said, kissing Mulder lightly on the lips.

"Night, John," Mulder sighed, closing his eyes and hoping the nightmares would stay at bay.

***

Skinner parked his Lexus in front of Doggett's house. It was late morning and he was hoping his agent would be up. He had a case report Doggett had turned in and forgot to sign. He wanted to have all the reports filed before noon. It also seemed like a good excuse to stop by and see if his subordinate was busy later. Skinner had two tickets for the Orioles' game this afternoon and wanted to see if Doggett would be interested in going with him.

He rang the doorbell and glanced at his watch; it was a little after ten o'clock. It took a few minutes, but Doggett finally answered the door looking like he just rolled out of bed. He was shirtless, barefoot, and dressed in jeans with the top button unfastened.

"John, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd still be sleeping," Skinner said.

"Walter, what are you doing here?"

"I was trying to complete my paperwork, but I can't file this report without your signature."

"Do you have a pen?" Doggett wanted to sign the report and get Skinner out of there before Mulder woke up.

Skinner patted his pocket. "No. Why don't we go inside, you must have one on your desk." The A.D. slipped past Doggett and into the house.

***

Mulder rolled over, coming awake with a start. It took his muddled brain a while before he remembered where he was. Glancing at the bedside clock, he swore, and hopped out of bed. It'd been years since he'd slept past ten o'clock. He wondered how long Doggett had been up and hoped he hadn't inconvenienced the other man too much.

He left the bedroom to use the bathroom down the hall and froze in his tracks as his eyes met Skinner's stunned and widening brown ones over Doggett's shoulder. The two men were standing beside a desk against the wall near the hallway.

Mulder squelched his momentary panic. Why should he care what Skinner might think? His lover couldn't even bring himself to touch him. "Walter."

Skinner's mouth had gone dry. He'd forgotten how good Mulder looked in the morning. Or at least how good he looked with him in the morning-with someone else was a different situation entirely. "Fox, what the hell are you doing here?" he growled.

Doggett spun around to look at Mulder standing in the bathroom doorway, looking dejected and frightened. Then he turned back to Skinner, and let his emotions have free reign, just for a moment. "He spent the night-that's what he's doing here."

Skinner immediately became extremely jealous, and somewhat irrational, something Doggett hadn't seen from the older man before. "Get your clothes on, Fox, you're coming home with me!"

Mulder shook his head. "What's the point, Walter? It's not like you've cared about me since I came back." He crossed his arms over his bare chest and said softly, "We haven't made love since before I was abducted. You even became physically ill the one time I tried to kiss you, since I returned. Maybe you've forgotten that, but I'm reminded of it every time you look at me."

Seeing the intense depression on Mulder's face sent a rush of guilt coursing through Skinner. He had neglected Mulder, now, when he needed him the most. It took seeing his lover with another man for Skinner to get over the aversion he had felt being near Mulder, ever since he saw him lying in that coffin. Quick and decisive as always, even in matters of the heart, Skinner immediately offered an amends, "Fox, I'm sorry-more than you know. We can work things out. Please, let's go someplace and talk."

"Walter, I'm going to hang out with John today. We're going to the park to play some b-ball. I'll be at my apartment later tonight, if you want to stop by then and talk." Mulder wasn't about to go running back to Skinner-at least not right away.

"Okay, Fox, we'll play this however you want to. I'll see you tonight." Skinner took the folder from Doggett. "Can I speak with you outside, Agent Doggett?"

Mulder let out a shaky breath as the two men headed for the front door. He turned and went into the bathroom.

Doggett closed the door behind them as they stepped outside and turned to face the larger man, only to be violently slammed up against the wall. He grunted as his bare back hit the rough stucco surface. Skinner's sudden violence caught him by surprise as the outraged man got into his face.

"Stay away from him, John! He's mine!"

Doggett glared angrily at the larger man. "Jealous, Walter? I don't see that you've got any right to be, after the way you've treated him. I barely know Mulder, but he came here last night because he had no one else he could talk to. Do you even know or care that he remembers everything that happened to him on that ship? Every single moment of torture."

Skinner flinched; he hadn't known...he had been too afraid to even ask.

"He stayed with me last night because he couldn't face being alone. For your information, we didn't have sex." Doggett added a silent *yet* to the end of the sentence. 

Skinner scowled. "What happens between Fox and me is our business and I want you to stay out of it."

"I think he's pretty much fair game right now, and I'm going hunting. Have a nice day, Walter," Doggett said, stepping back inside the house and locking the door. 

He walked over to the closed bathroom door, knocked in what he hoped was a casual manner, and called out. "Hey, Fox, would you like something to eat? I have dry cereal or a box of Eggos in the 'fridge."

Mulder opened the door, rubbing at the stubble on his chin. "Cereal would be fine, John. Anything with a lot of sugar. I think I'm going to need my energy today."

Doggett stepped closer, wrapping his arms around the Mulder's neck and bringing their bare chests together. He kissed him slowly, tasting the fresh mint of toothpaste and feeling Mulder's cock twitch against his hip. His own had been as hard as granite since seeing Mulder standing in the hallway. "Let's finish dressing," he suggested, after ending the kiss.

Mulder licked his lips, looking at Doggett nervously. "John, I appreciate everything you've done for me...but I happen to be in love with Walter. I don't want-"

"Fox, the only reason Walter wants you back is because he saw you coming out of my bedroom in your boxers. He can't stand the thought of another man touching you? It doesn't mean he'll be able to overcome the repulsion he's felt toward you, since your return. Nor does it excuse him selling you out to Krycek. At least not in my mind." 

"He had no choice, Krycek would have killed him if he didn't do as he was told. And, John, I'll know if Walter has gotten over his aversion to me pretty quickly-if he can kiss me without throwing up."

"If he does get sick, you're always welcome to come back here. I hope you know that." Seeing Mulder nod, but knowing the man's mind was not on his offer, but on a certain well-developed set of shoulders currently making their way back to the Burea, John changed the subject to something less personal-sports. "C'mon, let's get dressed, eat breakfast then head out to the basketball courts."

"Do you mind if we stop at my apartment first? I'd like to change into some sweats," Mulder said, following him back into the bedroom. 

"No, I don't mind." 

They dressed quietly then headed into the kitchen.

***

Skinner sat in his car across from the park. He had a pair of binoculars trained on the two men on the basketball court. Both of the men he was watching had taken off their shirts at some point during the heated game. 

Mulder's sweatpants were riding low on his hips. Skinner could see the light brushing of hair that swept down from his navel to his groin. Sweat dampened the waistband as it ran down from Mulder's toned chest and long back. Skinner wanted to lap it up, starting at the dusty pink nipples. He shifted uncomfortably, spreading his legs apart to accommodate his expanding erection. Watching Mulder was turning him on, for the first time in too long, and now, when there was not a damn thing he could do about it. 

As was typical of his lover, Mulder failed to notice the lust-filled looks that Doggett was giving him or the intentional touches he received from John when the two men vied for the ball.

Doggett's words from this morning were weighing heavily upon Skinner's mind. He couldn't believe Mulder remembered all of the severe torture he had gone through at the hands of the aliens. Sighing, Skinner set the binoculars down. Had anyone really been there for Mulder since his return? Scully had been too focused on her pregnancy and her last days at the FBI before going on maternity leave to have had much time for Mulder. What about Frohike, Byers, and Langly? Mulder had a smattering of other friends, but none he was very close to. To finally seek out someone he barely knew; Mulder must have been hurting very deeply. 

Damn. Skinner realized he'd been an uncaring, self-centered asshole. He should have gotten professional assistance to help him overcome the revulsion he felt toward touching Mulder. It took the fear of losing his lover forever to another man for Skinner to finally realize how deeply he still loved Mulder.

Memories of better times flashed through Skinner's mind. The first time they played basketball together and Mulder wiped the court with his ass. They had both been bruised and sore when they returned to Mulder's apartment afterward and ended up having steamy sex on his hardwood floor, not quite able to make it to the sofa. Skinner could still recall the heavy smell of sweat and musk, and how Mulder's ass gripped his cock so tightly. The hard muscles under his fingers as he held Mulder's body as he pounded into him. It had been the most erotic experience in his life.

Glancing one final time at the two men playing basketball in the distance, Skinner started his car. He had some shopping to do before going to Mulder's apartment tonight. He only hoped he'd be able to win Mulder's forgiveness.

***

Mulder smirked across the table at Doggett. "I think I'll have the T-bone steak. Us basketball champs need a lot of protein."

"Didn't your mamma ever tell you it's not nice to gloat?"

"No, but she did give me advice about always wearing clean underwear in case I'm ever in an accident. Now there's advice that has come in handy over the years," Mulder quipped.

Doggett chuckled, "I can imagine. Have you ever gone a full year without ending up in the hospital?"

"The last time I went that long was my first year at Oxford."

"So what happened in your second year there?"

"I had an overly playful girlfriend, who had a bit of a vicious streak." Mulder shrugged away what was obviously a painful and distant memory.

"Yeah? I'd like to hear about her someday."

"No, I don't think you would. But, someday, maybe after a half dozen beers, I might consider telling you."

"If that's what it'll take to get you talking." Doggett took a sip of water, glancing around at the dark wood decor of the restaurant. He turned back to look appreciatively at the handsome man sitting across from him. Mulder's hair was still slightly damp from the quick shower they'd shared. "Fox, when are you going to make the appointment to see your friend at the Mayo Clinic?"

"I'm going to call him on Monday. I'm hoping he'll be able to squeeze me in next week."

They paused as the waitress came back with their drinks-coffee for John, iced tea for Fox, and took their orders. After she left, Doggett glanced over at Mulder.

"Look, Fox, I've a lot of vacation time piling up and would like to go with you. That is if you don't mind?"

"It's not really necessary-"

"Don't go all stoic on me, Mulder, and stop being so pig-headed! You shouldn't face this alone! And I won't let you. So get down off the cross, big guy, someone else needs the wood."

Mulder stared at him dumbfounded. "Well since you put it that way, John, I'd appreciate you being there for me." He offered a smile that was one part sincere thanks and two parts smarmy response to John's sarcastic barb. John accepted all the parts and smiled back.

"So, it's settled then. Just let me know when your appointment is and I'll schedule some vacation time. Maybe we can drive up to the Twin Cities and take in a Twins game afterwards."

"Sure." Mulder chewed on his lower lip, suddenly thinking about Skinner. "I'm going to have to tell Walter about my condition."

"Look, Fox, even if you get back together with Walter, I'd still like for us to be friends. I have a lot to learn about these X-Files cases as well as you, and I'd like to call you in on the occasional consult."

"Do you think you'll be able to get Kersh to sign off on the expense? I'm not exactly on his top ten list, y'know."

"I know I'll be able to get Walter to sign off. He's the one who's going to have to get Kersh to approve it."

"Walter's going to love that," Mulder chuckled.

"I think you should consider becoming a licensed private investigator. You could start your own agency. That way you'll be able to get a gun permit. Also, if Kersh gives Walter any crap, it'll be easier to justify billing an agency. And that way Kersh will never know that you're involved on the case, unless he takes the time to read the full report, which he usually doesn't have time to do."

"I like the way you think, Doggett-very sneaky."

The waitress returned with their meals and their conversation turned to sports and politics while they ate. Mulder sighed contentedly, as he cut his steak. This was the most normal he'd felt since being back. He'd been missing the companionship of a good friend for as long as he could remember, with the exception of Scully, and they rarely had an opportunity to be together outside of work. Unbidden, an image of Walter Skinner came into his mind, and he wasn't surprised. He hoped that he and Walter could work out their problems. Sleeping in his larger lover's warm embrace was something he had missed the most.

***

Skinner parked across the street from Mulder's apartment building. He had taken particular care when getting ready this evening. Showering, shaving, and trimming his nails. Splashing on Mulder's favorite aftershave; dressing in a tight black T-shirt and black jeans. He was determined to woo Mulder back into his life, and while he wanted to connect with Mulder on more than just a physical level, there was something to be said for the wrapping as well as the gift.

He patted the pocket of his leather jacket, making sure the small velvet box was still there as he looked up at the light shining in Mulder's apartment windows. Taking a deep calming breath, Skinner opened his car door, reaching into the backseat for the bouquet of red roses and a bottle of Banfi Mandrielle Merlot, he'd bought-both Mulder's favorites.

Mulder wandered nervously around his apartment. The place was spotless. Since he was fired from the FBI, he'd had plenty of time on his hands, and being the type of person who constantly needed to be doing something, he had spent countless hours cleaning and organizing the apartment, which, after his prolonged absence, had definitely been in need of it. But now there was nothing left to do, unless he decided to put his porn tapes in alpha-numerical order, and he realized that John was right-he needed a job. Doggett's suggestion that he should start his own investigation service appealed to Mulder. He'd be his own boss, so he could pick and choose the sort of cases he wanted to investigate.

His thoughts turned back to Walter. With everything that had happened to Mulder over the past seven months, he had been the most hurt by his lover's rejection. And while he felt almost desperate in his need to have Walter back in his life, not to mention his bed, he was determined not to make it easy for Walter. The man was going to have to prove that he wanted him back out of love, not just jealousy or guilt.

When he heard the knock on the door, Mulder took a deep trembling breath. He opened it wide enough for Walter to enter. They both stood staring at each other awkwardly after Mulder closed the door.

Skinner held out the flowers and wine. "A peace offering."

Mulder took the flowers. "Thanks. Why don't you open the wine, while I put these in water." He could really use a drink right now. It'd been a long time since he had felt this uncomfortable around Walter.

They both walked into the kitchen. Skinner opened the drawer where Mulder kept the corkscrew. He was as familiar with Mulder's apartment as he was with his own. Skinner had spent a lot of time here not only when they had been lovers, but as well, while Mulder was missing. Then when he was found dead, Skinner couldn't find the energy to wrap up Mulder's estate. Mulder had made him the executor of his will, and, according to the lawyer he had a year to dispose of the contents of the apartment. Until then an account had been set up to pay the rent and utilities. 

"You're looking nice, Walter," Mulder said, arranging the flowers in an old vase that had been his mother's, and that he kept sitting on a shelf above the refrigerator.

"So are you, Fox." Skinner opened the cabinet and pulled out two wineglasses. He carried them and the bottle of wine into the living room, and set them on the coffee table. Then he shrugged out of his leather jacket, draping it carefully over the armrest of the couch, so the front pocket was accessible.

Mulder followed carrying the vase, and setting it on his computer desk. He still hadn't replaced the computer, which was stolen from the apartment after he was abducted. The cyber cafe a few blocks away had been more than enough to satisfy his cyber needs.

Skinner poured the wine and handed Mulder a glass. Mulder walked over and sat on the chair opposite the couch. 

"I'm not going to bite, Fox."

"I didn't want to chance making you ill again." He wanted to sound sarcastic, and wound up sounding sad.

Skinner sighed and set his wineglass down. It was now or never. He crossed over to where Mulder sat. Taking the wineglass out of the younger man's hand and setting it next to his on the coffee table. Skinner put one hand on the backrest of the chair and the other on the armrest as he bent to capture Mulder's lips with his. He continued kissing Mulder until the younger man's lips parted and welcomed him inside. Skinner didn't waste any time going for the gold nugget as he thrust his tongue deeply into Mulder's hot mouth, savoring him like a sweet ambrosia. Mulder's hand cupped the back of his head, holding him in place, which put a smile on Skinner's lips. 

When he finally ended the kiss, Skinner held out his hand. "Come sit next to me."

Mulder took his hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet as he studied his lover for any sign that he might be faking it. "I guess John was right. Seeing us together was the perfect cure." Mulder sat on the sofa, picking up his wineglass and taking a sip, trying to calm his nerves.

Skinner sank down next to him. "I am so sorry, Fox. I just couldn't get past the image of you in that coffin. I was a jerk for avoiding you. Can we please start again?"

"I don't know, Walter. How do I know that you won't desert me again?" 

"I can only give you my word, and this-" Skinner slid off the sofa onto his knees, taking Mulder's hand in his. 

Mulder looked at him totally baffled.

"Fox, I love you. Now that Krycek's dead and you're out of the FBI, I'd like us to focus on building a life together-something we couldn't do before." Skinner reached into the pocket of his leather jacket, that he had slung over the armrest of the sofa earlier, and pulled out the velvet box and placed it into Mulder's hand. Then he took the wineglass from his lover's other hand.

Mulder's heart was beating furiously in his chest as he opened the box. The gold band inside was simple, plain, even with only a small diamond in the center to take away from the uniform nature of the brushed gold. Mulder took it out of the box and read the inscription aloud: 'Fox, you are my world. Love Walter'

"That's-that's beautiful, Walter. Did you just get this made today?"

"No. I had it made last year. I was planning on giving it to you on our fifth year anniversary, but then those bastards took you from me. I had wanted us to set a date for a commitment ceremony. As you know, I was planning on retiring from the bureau when I turned fifty. I figured we could make plans to move in together, start building a life. With me out of the FBI there'd be less chance of us being found out, and not even Krycek would be able to use me against you. Now everything has changed. If I hadn't been such a jerk, we could have done this sooner. Fox, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Mulder smiled even as tears welled up in his eyes. He leaned forward and hugged Skinner, resting his chin on the larger man's shoulder. "I've missed you so badly. Walter, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but there is something you need to know."

Skinner felt the dampness of tears against his cheek. "Fox, what's wrong?"

"Yesterday, I started to hear people's thoughts again. It's not as bad as it was before. I-I'm going to make an appointment to have my condition thoroughly examined and tests done. I really don't know if my brain malady has returned."

Skinner swallowed, hugging Mulder tighter. "I'm not going to lose you again. I won't let you die on me. Do you hear me, Fox?"

"I'm so sorry, Walter. I never wanted to cause you any pain. I should have waited until the tests were done before telling you. It might end up being nothing."

"No! Don't ever keep anything like this from me! I want to be there with you when you go in for the tests-"

"It's going to be at the Mayo Clinic in Minnesota."

"I don't care if it's on the moon, I'm going with you."

"At least you'll have Agent Doggett to keep you company. He's insisted on coming, too."

"Is this why you went to see him yesterday?"

"Yeah...I was afraid and I needed to talk to someone," Mulder confessed sadly.

Skinner climbed up on the sofa and pulled Mulder into his arms, rubbing his back. "I'm sorry, Fox. John can come if he still wants to." He smiled suddenly. "But you tell him that you're mine, and I don't share."

Mulder laced his arms around Skinner's waist, resting his head on his lover's broad shoulder. "He knows that I love you. I've told him. But for some reason he still wants us to be friends-he obviously doesn't buy the party line when it comes to Spooky Mulder. And I think I could learn to like him a lot. Did I mention he also wants to use me as a paid consultant on some X-Files cases."

"Fox, if you weren't always so driven, you'd have friends crawling out your ass."

"It sounds like an X-File," Mulder chuckled. 

"Be serious. You just need to let people in," Skinner sighed. It felt so good holding Mulder's warm body again and breathing in his musky, living scent. He leaned back on the cushions, pulling Mulder with him.

"Well, at least we'll be able to invite John to the commitment ceremony. Walter, how many of your friends know about you? About us?" Mulder moved off him and snagged their wineglasses from the table. Passing Walter his glass, he positioned himself so he was leaning up against his lover's left side. Walter's arm was back around his shoulders the second he stopped moving.

"Two old marine buddies, and as you already knew, my family knows and so does Kimberly. So is this us planning a guest list?" Skinner asked, sipping his wine. He was trying to appear outwardly calm for Fox; he didn't want him seeing how the news about Mulder's recurring mind-reading abilities had unnerved him, and how scared to death he was of losing him again.

"We might as well. I don't want anything too large, just a few close friends and your family." Mulder had already met Walter's mother, younger brother, older sister, and an assortment of nephews and nieces three years ago. They all were very supportive of Walter's new life style, and his choice of partner. In fact, Mrs. Skinner had insisted that her son's partner was, as she put it, 'cute as a bug'. Mulder remembered Skinner teasing him unmercilessly about that for the longest time. As he thought about Walter, and his family, and their future, Mulder couldn't believe how happy he was feeling now. Yesterday he had been so miserable. If only he had his health then everything would be close to perfect.

"Let's move this to your bedroom," Skinner whispered huskily. Mulder's closeness had him hornier than he'd been in nearly a year, and he didn't intend to waste one more precious moment.

"Does that mean you're going to make love to me like you used to?" Mulder's smile was damned near radiant.

"Fox, everyday of our lives together I plan to make love to you." Skinner hoped that would be for a long time to come.

  

The end.

Coming soon -- Moving On chapter 2 - Through Sickness and In Heath.

Feedback 

 

* * *

 

Title: Moving On Chapter 2 - In Sickness and In Health  
Author: Jo B   
Keywords: M/Sk/D friendship M/Sk Slash  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Mulder discovers the price of being fired.  
Spoilers: Existence, season 8, and some from other seasons.  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use.  
Warning! This story contains romance and sex between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. This is your only warning. Really...I'm serious.  
Archive: DitB, Slashing Mulder, all others please ask first.  
Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/  
Author notes: I know the FBI isn't currently providing partner's benefits, but let's pretend that they are. ;)  
A very special thanks to Maggie who did a remarkable job of beta-reading and editing this story, along with fixing all my coma abuses. J Thanks to Joey who gave me her valuable input on this story. 

* * *

Moving On Chapter 2  
In Sickness and in Health  
By Jo B

It was a pleasantly hot day in early April and Mulder had taken off his sweatshirt, tying it around his slim waist as he jogged around the asphalt path. 

Jogging this time of day, on a Monday, was something Mulder wouldn't normally do, but he needed to work out some problems and jogging always seemed to help him think. A couple of hours ago he'd gotten off the phone with his friend Doctor Mark Madson at the Mayo Clinic in Minnesota. The good news was that Mark could squeeze him in on Thursday. The bad news was Mulder no longer had health insurance since he was fired from the FBI.

The question of how he was going to pay for these expensive tests hadn't even occurred to him until Doctor Madson switched him over to the hospital's Accounts Payable department. Mulder had the inheritance his parents left him, but he was hoping to use part of it to finance his own investigation agency. Then again, if the tests came back that he was terminally ill it wouldn't really matter anyway. Besides, it was only going to cost him a fraction of his inheritance, unless he required treatment after the tests. That's where the real expense could come in. Mulder sighed. Okay, he would pay cash for the tests and decide afterward how to proceed. With that settled, he stopped and checked his pulse rate then did some warm down stretches as he watched the people crossing the street toward the park. The lunch crowd was just coming out of the local businesses. Men and women were carrying their lunches in their hands. 

Mulder started back toward his apartment, only to bye stop suddenly by a sharp piercing pain. Gasping he doubled over holding his head. Mulder closed his eyes and concentrated on blocking out all those around him. He hadn't realized that he'd let his shield down. What worried him most, it wasn't a human's thoughts that caused his pain, but another alien.

"Are you all right, sir?"

Opening his eyes, Mulder peered up at a pretty Asian woman who had left her lunch sitting on the nearby bench.

Straightening, Mulder forced a smile. "I'm fine...I just had a sudden migraine...thanks."

The woman reached into her fanny pack and pulled out a business card. "If you're interested in alternative medicine...I'm an acupuncturist. I've treated patients suffering from severe migraines. It really does work."

Mulder took the card and glanced at it, then he smiled at her. "Thank you...Doctor Lee. If my migraine gets any worse I'll take you up on your offer." His headache had settled to a dull throb, nothing a couple of Tylenol wouldn't cure.

"My clinic offers other therapies...stop by sometime and pick up a brochure, Mr...?" she paused, looking at him questioningly.

"Fox Mulder. I'll do that, Doctor Lee." He glanced at his watch. "I better get going. I promised my boyfriend I'd fix lunch for him." Normally Mulder wouldn't draw attention to himself as being gay, but he noticed how the young woman was looking at him. He wasn't quite as dense as Walter thought.

Mulder jogged across the street and stopped at the corner grocer, purchasing a head of lettuce, a tomato, and bread. He had bacon in his refrigerator. He smiled as he thought back to the last two nights with Walter. They had spent Saturday night and Sunday morning at Mulder's apartment in bed before heading over to Walter's place Sunday afternoon. They cooked dinner together and shared an intimate conversation.

Waking up in his lover's arms this morning was something that Mulder would never grow tired of. He and Walter shared a quiet breakfast before his lover reluctantly left for work. For the first time since his return Mulder felt completely loved and wanted. It was his suggestion that Walter come over for lunch after his noon meeting with Kersh.

It was twelve-thirty by the time Mulder finally walked into his apartment. His headache was completely gone. He checked his answering machine before heading into the kitchen to unpack the groceries. Mulder hardly received any calls, since being fired from the FBI. In the past, he used to have all sorts of people calling him at all hours of the night and day--from fellow agents asking for his opinion on one of their cases to specialists, police detectives, and witnesses on cases he was working on. He missed that interaction.

Mulder took a quick shower, returning to the kitchen fifteen minutes later. He dug into the disorganized cabinet for a pan to fry the bacon, setting it on the range. As the bacon fried he cleaned the lettuce and sliced the tomato, planning to wait for Walter to arrive before making the toast. When the bacon finished frying and he drained it on a few sheets of paper towels.

The phone rang in the living room, wiping his hands he hurried to answer it. 

"Mulder."

"Hey, Fox."

Mulder smiled. "John, how's it going?"

"Monica just left for lunch...Fox, this office isn't big enough for the two of us," Doggett grumbled.

Mulder chuckled, carrying the cordless phone into the kitchen. "Scully had a cubicle in another part of the building. She used to make comments about moving another desk into my office. I love Scully, but we would have driven each other nuts being that closely confined. If you haven't noticed, the basement office wasn't really meant for two people. Maybe you should look for a larger office."

"I'm beginning to like the basement. It has a sort of ambiance that I find appealing." It was Doggett's turn to chuckle. "And Fox, at least Agent Scully is relatively quiet. Monica doesn't shut up. She's been trying to get me to eat healthier and get in touch with my feelings. This from a woman who smokes a pack and a half a day."

"Eat healthier? What...like sprouts and tofu?" Mulder walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of iced tea. Setting it on the table, he then collected two glasses from the cabinet. He filled the glasses as he listened to Doggett, looking up as he heard a key turning in the front door. Walter entered the kitchen a few seconds later.

"Yeah, and veggy burgers," Doggett sighed.

Skinner hugged Mulder from behind and kissed the side of his throat. "Hey, babe. Who's on the phone?" he whispered.

Mulder covered the receiver. "John. I'll only be a moment. Why don't you put some bread in the toaster?"

Doggett's voice sounded over the other end. "Fox, is that Walter I hear?"

"Yeah, he's having lunch with me today."

"Yous two back together?"

Mulder smiled, watching Walter with a dreamy expression. "Looks like it. I'll tell you about it later if you want to meet me for drinks after work tonight." He knew Walter had to work late tonight, otherwise he wouldn't have asked.

"I'd like that," Doggett said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

"How about Casey's Bar at six o'clock?"

"Sounds like a plan." Doggett leaned back in his chair. "Look Fox, the reason I called was to check if you made your appointment at the Mayo Clinic yet?"

"Sort of. I just need to call them back with payment information. I forgot that I no longer have health insurance."

"Are you going to be able to swing it?" Doggett's voice was deeply concerned.

Walter turned to give Mulder a worried look.

Mulder smiled reassuringly at him. "John, I have enough money to pay for the tests. My appointment is Thursday if you're still interested in going. We'll have to fly out Wednesday evening."

"I want to be there for you Fox. I take it Walter's going too?"

"Yeah. Unless Kersh chains him to his desk."

Doggett chuckled. "I wouldn't put it past Kersh. Can I talk to Walter?"

"Sure." Mulder handed the phone to his lover. "John wants to talk to you." 'Be nice,' he mouthed. 

"Skinner."

"Hey, Walter. I'm putting in for some vacation time Thursday and Friday."

"Fox told me you're going with us."

"I hope that's okay?"

Skinner looked over at Mulder who was standing at the counter spreading mayonnaise on the toast for their sandwiches. His lover really needed a friend other than him and Scully. Skinner just wished it wasn't Doggett. "Yeah. I appreciate your being there for Fox."

Mulder glanced back at Skinner and smiled. He then went back to making their sandwiches.

"Well, he sort of grows on a person doesn't he?"

"Yeah. Was there anything else you wanted, John?"

"Nope. Tell Fox I'll see him tonight at six," Doggett said, hanging up.

Skinner set the phone down on the table, he wasn't sure if he liked his lover going out for drinks with another man. "Fox, John says he'll see you at six," he sighed.

The sadness in Walter's voice caught Mulder's attention. "It doesn't bother you that I'm meeting him for drinks does it?" He placed the plates on the table.

"I wish it didn't, but it does."

"Walter, you know I'll never cheat on you."

"Fox, if I hadn't treated you so badly since you've been back, your going out with John wouldn't bother me. He's a good man. I'm afraid you'll come to your senses and realize that you could do better than me." 

Mulder walked over and hugged him. "Walter, I love you. You have to have faith and trust in our relationship or it will never work. Now if anyone should be jealous, it's me. John thinks you have a great bod."

"You're joking?"

"Nope. He told me if he had known you liked guys, he would have jumped your bones."

Skinner only shook his head. "Why don't you tell me what you are planning to do about getting health insurance." He sat and picked up the BLT sandwich and took a bite.

Mulder sighed, "I'm going to call around, but I don't think it will be easy with my medical history."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. We're going to have to figure out how to pay for your tests and any treatment you might need."

"Walter, I have the inheritance my parents left-"

"No. You told me you wanted to use that money to start your own business."

"Yeah, well, it's a hell of a lot of money. I'll probably have most of it left," Mulder shrugged his shoulders.

"The FBI has started providing partner's benefits-"

"Walter, you can't be serious! You'll sink your career if they find out about us."

"Fox, my career was sunk years ago. Besides, I'm not embarrassed about us. It's about time we came out of the closet."

"Walter, you were looking forward to retiring next year. How can you retire if you have to stay working just to provide me with health benefits?"

"By next year I'm hoping we'll have found you another insurance policy."

Mulder chuckled. "Dream on, babe." He took a bite from his sandwich while thinking about what Walter was offering. "Don't we have to be living together before I can qualify for partner's benefits?"

"We can start looking for a place together right away. Do you have a location and style of home you'd like?" Skinner asked. He took another bite of his sandwich while he waited for Mulder to answer.

Mulder answered hesitantly. He hadn't really given much thought to living anywhere other than his apartment. "I'd like a place that has a separate outside entrance for an office. Maybe a row townhouse or a Tudor in D.C."

Skinner had priced houses after Sharon had died. He had experienced sticker shock and settled on a condo in Crystal City. It was still expensive, but not nearly as bad as the urban house prices. "Maybe we should look at an area a little less expensive...somewhere in the suburbs."

"No. I don't want to live in the suburbs. Most of my clients will probably be from D.C. Walter, with the money I made from the sale of my parent's two houses and my family's summer home, in addition to the money from your condo, we should be able to pay cash for a place in D.C." Mulder's eyes sparkled with anticipation.

Skinner rubbed his temples. "Okay Fox, but let's try to keep it at under six hundred thousand."

"We can always buy a fixer upper. It will give you something to do when you retire." Mulder took a sip of his iced tea, picturing his beefy lover in jeans, a tight muscle man's shirt with a tool belt strapped around his waist. 

"Fox, when I retire I'm going into business with you." Looking Mulder in the eye Skinner added, "You don't think I'd let you run a private investigation agency alone do you? We'll be full partners in business as well as in our private lives."

Mulder grinned happily. "I like this." He pointed between him and Skinner. "Us planning for a future together. It will probably take a year to get the agency off the ground. By then you'll be ready to retire from the bureau with a full pension."

Skinner smiled back. Seeing Mulder happy made him happy. He covered Mulder's hand with his. "I wish I didn't have to work late tonight."

"Would you like me to come over to your place after the bar?"

"Yeah. I'd like that a lot." Skinner leaned forward and captured Mulder's lips in a sweet kiss. "I'd love to stay, but I have a three o'clock meeting. Thanks for the BLT and the company, Fox."

"My pleasure." Mulder stood and followed Skinner to the front door. They kissed one final time before Skinner left. Mulder went to call the Accounts Payable department at the Mayo Clinic. After he got off the phone with them, he called the airport and booked three seats on Northwest airlines to Minnesota on Wednesday evening.

As he was heading back to clean up the kitchen, Mulder felt a tingle inside his head. He wandered over to the window and looked out. Someone was standing across the street looking up at his apartment. The moment Mulder appeared in the window the person started walking down the street. Chewing his lip Mulder tried to read the person's mind. It was a mistake, as loud clicks and chirps sounded inside his head. A cold sweat broke out over his body and he rushed into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Sitting back against the tiled wall, he closed his eyes, trying to still his racing heart and the throbbing pain inside his head. 

***

Casey's Bar

Loud music played over the speakers in the smoky bar as Doggett stood in the doorway, his eyes scanning the room until they settled on Mulder sitting in a booth across from where he stood. He started over to Mulder when someone called his name. 

"Hey, John!"

Looking toward the bar he saw three of his fellow agents leaning up against it drinking beer. Their eyes focused between him and Mulder.

Doggett wandered over to them. "Guys, how's it going?"

Agent Jones answered, "Not bad." He nodded over to where Mulder sat. "Spooky's looking damn good for a dead man. I wonder what he's doing here?"

"He's meeting me for drinks," Doggett said.

The younger agent standing next to Jones spoke up, "Really, John? Do you think you can introduce us?" Agent Neil Dade had bought into the Spooky Mulder legend and was on his way to hero worship.

"Maybe some other time, Neil. Fox and I have some personal things to discuss."

"Whoa, he lets you call him Fox?" Agent Morrison asked.

Doggett grinned proudly. "Yeah."

"Wow, not even Dana Scully calls him Fox, and she had his baby," Dade said.

"Well, I'll catch yous guys later." Doggett walked over to Mulder's booth and slid in. "You're developing a following, Fox."

"I feel like a fish in an aquarium," Mulder muttered. Looking down into his drink, he smirked, "Jones is gay, by the way."

"How do you know?"

"He made a pass at me several years ago."

The barmaid came over and took Doggett's drink order. After she left, Doggett looked down at Mulder's hand wrapped around the beer glass and noted the ring. "That's new--" 

Mulder glanced down at his hand and smiled. "Yeah, Walter gave it to me Saturday night. He wants to make us official."

"Fox, I'm happy for you, even if I was holding out some hope for us."

"Thanks, John." Mulder met his eyes. "Walter's going to come out...but I'm worried about the repercussions."

"Why would he do that?"

"He wants to put me down as his life partner so I can be covered by his health insurance."

Doggett grinned. "Walter just went up several points in my book. You're a lucky man, Fox."

Mulder grinned sheepishly. "I know. If I can only convince Walter of that fact."

"What's wrong?"

"He's feeling guilty about how he's treated me after I came back."

"I'm sure he'll get over it in time."

The barmaid returned with Doggett's drink.

Mulder sipped his beer looking across the bar. "John, I have a new problem. This morning when I was jogging in the park, I picked up the thoughts of another alien. Later, when I was home, there was one outside my apartment building." 

"Do you think you're being followed?" Doggett asked skeptically. He still wasn't buying Mulder's mind-reading claim.

"I think I'm being watched. They might have been watching me since my return...I don't know."

"What do you think they want?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "I'm still not sure why they abducted me or why I didn't change like Billy Miles did."

"Didn't the antivirals Scully administered cure you?"

"I think they might have helped, but I doubt they cured me."

"Have you told Walter?"

"Not yet. I'm going to see him tonight."

"I'm going to write this up as an X-File case." Doggett was willing to believe Mulder when it came to replicants and contaminated oil that could take over people's minds because he saw those things with his own eyes. He stopped short where it came to little gray aliens and flying saucers. "Maybe we should assign some agents to protect you."

Mulder shook his head. "I doubt Kersh would approve it. Besides, if they really wanted to get to me, a handful of agents aren't going to stop them."

"We should do something," Doggett said, knowing that Mulder was right. If the replicants wanted him, nothing on Earth would stop them from taking him.

Mulder frowned and shook his head. "No. There really isn't any point." The feeling of utter despair that had been building since he realized that he was being watched, and knowing that his future with Walter was in jeopardy threatened to spill over. He made a valiant effort to keep his emotions in check. 

Glancing around the bar, Doggett leaned across the table and whispered, "Can you sense any replicants nearby?" The idea that those responsible for Mulder's severe torture might take him back was unnerving. If the situation was reversed Doggett knew he'd be scared shitless. His eye paused on the three agents at the bar it could be anyone, even one of them. 

Mulder took a sip of beer. "I felt a tingle sort of like an itch inside my skull when I spied the one outside my apartment building. I think I'd feel that tingle if there was one nearby."

"We should find a way of testing this ability of yours. If you really can detect these things, we'll be one up on them."

"To what purpose? We have no idea how to destroy them."

"If we can capture one and find out what makes it tick, then we might find a way to destroy them," Doggett replied with determination. Having a plan of action was something he needed to stop the feeling of helplessness. He'd discuss this with Skinner tomorrow. Maybe they could put their heads together and formulate a plan for protecting Mulder's life.

Mulder grinned with growing relief. "John, I like the way you think. If we can capture one, we'll need a place to keep it. A place that is well fortified, so it wouldn't be able to escape or be rescued by other replicates. I think we might have to involve the government, but who do we trust?" 

Doggett took another sip of beer-he had an idea. However he needed some concrete proof from Mulder first if it was going to work. "Fox, I know you've mentioned that it's painful to read minds, but I really need to know that you're able to do it."

Mulder had been wondering when Doggett would ask for evidence of his mind-reading ability. "Not here...there are too many people. We'll need to go someplace else." He wasn't about to open himself up to a bar full of people's thoughts. 

Pulling out his wallet, Doggett tossed some money on the table to cover his drink. "Let's go then," he said, standing.

Mulder stood and grabbed his leather jacket from the hook next to the booth and followed Doggett out of the bar.

***

Glancing up at the clock Skinner sighed. All he wanted was to get back home to Mulder. Instead, he was stuck trying to justify last month's expenses. He fingered the real-estate booklets that he'd picked up on his way back to the office. The prices on most of the urban homes were outrageous. Maybe they should look into buying a fixer-upper as Mulder had suggested. If his lover wasn't so dead set against moving to the suburbs they'd probably be able to find a very nice home for around four hundred thousand.

Skinner sighed again, and went back to the report Kersh wanted on his desk first thing in the morning. When Skinner had returned from lunch, he put in for vacation time on Thursday, Friday, and all of next week. Kersh didn't even flinch at the sudden request. Skinner chuckled suddenly, wondering what sort of reaction Kersh would have when he submitted the forms for the partner's benefits for Mulder.

***

The room was dimly lit as Mulder sat anxiously on the sofa. His eyes followed Doggett as the man wandered around the living room looking at the photos and books on the shelves.

This was only the second time Doggett had been in Walter Skinner's apartment. Looking over at Mulder he could see the anxiety and fear on his handsome face. "Are you ready, Fox?"

"Yeah...I guess." Mulder knew that he was about to open himself up to some real pain.

Doggett sat next to Mulder and reached out and took his hand. "Hey, look at me."

Mulder turned his head until his eyes met Doggett's steely blue orbs.

"Fox, if you don't want to do this, we won't."

Mulder chuckled weakly, "I said those same words to my senior prom date." He steeled himself. "It's okay, John, I don't want you to have any doubts about what I've told you."

Doggett squeezed Mulder's hand reassuringly. "Shall we begin then?"

"Yeah." Mulder took a deep breath as he looked into Doggett's eyes while probing his mind. The pain came instantly and Mulder clutched Doggett's hand tighter as he gasped and gritted his teeth against the agony coursing through his head. A painful chuckle escaped Mulder's lips. "Y-You're thinking about duck taping Agent Reyes' mouth shut."

Although Mulder was right, Doggett's mind was more on the fact that his friend was in obvious pain. "Fox, are you...?" 

"I-I'll be fine." Mulder took another deep breath, trying to ignore the bright flashes exploding behind his eyes. "Think of something else...other than being worried about me."

Doggett was having a hard time concentrating on anything but Mulder. He grasped at a picture of his marine drill instructor.

Sweat dampened Mulder's brow as his body trembled. "Sergeant Emmett Stuband. He was your drill instructor when you joined the marines. You thought he was as mean as he was ugly." 

"Okay, I'm convinced you can-" Doggett stopped talking as Mulder collapsed unconscious against his body.

***

Skinner paused outside his apartment door and smiled tiredly. With luck, Mulder would be waiting inside to greet him-naked and with a smile on his beautiful face. God, it was a shame he was too tired for sex, but he wasn't too tired to hold and cuddle his lover.

Inserting the key into the lock, he opened the door. His eyes immediately met those of Agent Doggett's who was waiting in the living room.

"What's going on? Where's Fox?" Skinner felt an instant sinking feeling in his stomach.

Doggett shuffled his feet restlessly. "He's in your bedroom...sleeping. Walter, we need to talk."

Skinner set his briefcase down on the desk all the while not taking his eyes off Doggett. "Why is Fox sleeping?" he asked uneasily.

A guilty look crossed Doggett's features. "I wanted him to prove to me that he could read my mind. It took too much out of him and he passed out."

Skinner felt his ire rising. "Why the hell was it important for him to prove that to you? You know he's not well!"

Doggett took a step back. He didn't want to get into a physical confrontation with Skinner. "Easy, Walter. Fox thinks he's being watched by those replicates. I thought if we can capture one of them, we might be able to discover how to kill it. We're going to need outside help, which is where Fox comes in. We'll need him to determine if the people we bring in are trustworthy."

"God." Skinner's heart sank and he sat heavily on the sofa. "How long has Fox known he was being watched?" Taking off his glasses Skinner put them on the coffee table, he used a handkerchief to wipe his sweaty face.

"Only since this afternoon. He was going to discuss it with you tonight." Doggett went over to Skinner's liquor cabinet and poured him a couple fingers of scotch. "Here drink this." Then he placed a comforting hand on Skinner's shoulder. "He's not keeping anything from you, Walter."

"He has in the past." 

"From what I've heard you've both kept secrets from each other."

"I had no choice. If I told Mulder anything, Krycek would have killed him and Scully." Skinner downed his drink in one gulp. "I'm going to lose Fox anyway, aren't I?"

"You don't know that."

"I do. He's either terminally ill or those bastards are going to take him from me again." Skinner couldn't help the tears that sprang to his eyes. He hadn't cried since Mulder had been abducted. He was always good at keeping his emotions under lock and key, especially around other people. Now everything seemed to be crashing down around him. The emotional roller coaster he'd been on since Mulder's body was found, then having his body exhumed months later only to find out they had buried him alive, then not being able to get that image of Mulder's decomposing body out of his mind or the guilt that went along with it had been too much for Skinner. Finally when his love for Mulder had overcome his revulsion, he was going to lose Mulder again-just when they were planning to build a future together.

Sitting next to Skinner, Doggett wrapped his arm around the larger man's shoulders and held him while he cried. "Get it out of your system Walter. Fox needs you to be strong for him, and you better not let him down again or I'll whip your sorry ass," he said, deadly serious about the last part.

Skinner pulled away, embarrassed, and wiped his eyes. "D-Don't worry. I'm going to be there for Fox...no matter what." 

Doggett stood and poured him another tumbler of scotch. "Just remember this Walter, we're not going to let those bastards take him again. We can only pray that his brain condition isn't life threatening."

Looking up at his agent, Skinner asked, "Why do you care so much?"

"I can be cliche and say that I want the good guys to win. The truth is I like you and Fox a lot. I'm beginning to understand what it's been like for him working the X-Files cases all these years. The sacrifices he made. The risks he took to uncover the truth, only to have it taken away from him time and time again. I want to help."

"John, maybe you should think about what you're getting yourself into. You might become just another casualty left behind in the wake of Mulder's quest for the truth."

"Walter, what's happening to Fox is an X-File and it is my job to look into it." No way was Doggett going to let his friends down.

Skinner set the empty tumbler on the coffee table. He received the answer he was hoping for from Doggett. "John, I appreciate your help. Why don't we discuss this in my office tomorrow morning? Right now I'd like to check on Fox then turn in."

"Sure. He's probably going to need some more Tylenol when he wakes up." Doggett grabbed his jacket and headed toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye John, and thanks," Skinner said, holding the door open for him. He locked it after Doggett left, then hurried up the steps to his bedroom.

The bathroom light was on, casting enough light for Skinner to see Mulder sleeping on his side under the blankets. He walked over to the bed and placed his hand on Mulder's forehead. His lover was very warm and sweating.

"Walter?" Mulder peered up at Skinner through pain-filled eyes.

"Hey, do you need some Tylenol?"

"Yeah. It feels like I was hit in the head with a baseball bat."

Skinner hurried into the bathroom and came back with glass of water and a couple of caplets.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Mulder took the caplets with the glass of water Skinner held to his lips. "Thanks." He collapsed weakly back on the mattress closing his tired eyes.

"No problem." Skinner leaned down and kissed his damp forehead, then started to undress for bed. Stripping down to his briefs, Skinner went to use the bathroom. By the time he returned Mulder was soundly sleeping again. He slipped under the covers and scooted over until he was spooning behind Mulder. His lover was unusually hot, which worried Skinner. Softly kissing the back of Mulder's neck, Skinner said a silent prayer that everything would be all right. Then he closed his eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.

Five hours later, Mulder struggled up through the depths of sleep. The pounding in his head from earlier was gone, but he was sweating like a pig. Part of the problem was the large muscular body holding him while he slept. Easing out of Skinner's loving embrace, Mulder climbed out of bed and went to use the bathroom. A cool shower was what he needed. He stripped off his boxers and turned on the shower, stepping inside the stall.

The water helped to revive Mulder's body and mind. His thoughts turned back to earlier when Doggett helped him upstairs to the bathroom and held him while he vomited into the toilet. Then his friend undressed him, folding his clothes over the back of a chair before tucking him into bed and giving him a couple of Tylenol. Mulder was too out of it to understand anything Doggett had said to him. Now he wondered if Doggett had hung around until Skinner arrived home. Somehow he thought he would have.

Mulder turned off the shower and stepped out of the stall onto a bathmat. 

Skinner was leaning up against the wall, holding a towel that he handed to Mulder. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better...the shower helped. We should add that to our list of features to look for in a house."

"A separate shower stall?" Skinner asked, watching his lover with growing relief as Mulder dried the long graceful length of his body.

Mulder grinned. "A shower large enough for two. You could have joined me, instead of waiting out here for me to finish."

"We'll add that to our list along with a two person whirlpool tub."

"Now you're talking." Mulder tossed the damp towel into the hamper and walked over and hugged Skinner, enjoying the hard muscular body against his.

Skinner returned the hug with a passion. "I picked up some of those free real-estate booklets. They're downstairs in my briefcase."

"You can give them to me before you leave for work." Mulder's mouth latched onto the spot where Skinner's throat and collarbone met. He spent a minute just sucking on the warm flesh, putting his mark on Skinner and getting the desired rise out of the organ pressed against his. "C'mon Walter, we still have a couple more hours before you have to get up," Mulder said, rubbing his growing erection against Skinner's.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, Walter. Come back to bed I want you to make love to me." Mulder took Skinner's hand and pulled him out the door.

Skinner's eyes focused on Mulder's firm ass. His lover was going to be forty this year and Mulder still had an incredibly hard body. 

Mulder let go of his hand and hopped up on the bed, pulling a pillow down and placing it under his hips.

Skinner licked his lips as he took a tube of KY out of the nightstand drawer. He stripped off his briefs and climbed on the bed to kneel between Mulder's parted thighs. Mulder pulled his legs up against his chest spreading himself open while Skinner squeezed a little lube into his hand, allowing it to warm. "I'm meeting John this morning in my office. We're going to discuss how to handle these alien replicates. We won't let them get their hands on you again."

Mulder swallowed nervously as images of his torture filled his mind. "Walter, can we not talk about this now. I just want to enjoy the moment with you."

"Sorry babe, but this whole thing has me scared to death."

"How do you think I feel? The thought of ending up back in that dental chair from hell makes me want to crawl inside myself and hide." Mulder glanced away, lowering his legs.

Skinner leaned down and kissed Mulder gently. "I'll never let them take you from me again-" He stopped short of saying that he'd kill them both first. He would go that far because he knew if they took Fox again he'd never get him back and that was something he couldn't live with again.

"Fox, you're right. Let's not discuss this now." He lowered his mouth to Mulder's nipple, circling the tiny nub with his tongue. His hand closed around Mulder's flaccid penis and started pumping it while sucking and nipping the nipple until his lover was hard and needy again. "Now where were we? Oh yeah, I was about to fuck you through the bed."

Mulder forced a smile and quipped, "Add a sturdier bed to the list of things we'll need for our new home."

Skinner smoothed the lube between his lover's buttocks, looking intently at Mulder all the while. "I want everything that will make us happy on our list. Maybe we should sell our furniture and shop for new stuff together." He pressed a finger against Mulder's opening and waited for the muscle to relax and let him in. It didn't take long for Mulder to experience a sense of contentment, and his body relaxed.

"My fish could use a larger tank." Mulder pulled his knees back against his chest. "I wouldn't mind getting a cat, if we get a larger place-"

"I'd like a dog. Dogs are loyal and smart. Maybe a golden retriever or a German shepherd...a dog that we can train to guard our home." Skinner positioned his cockhead against Mulder's opening and pushed. His lover's body opened like a blossom welcoming him inside.

Mulder moaned at the slight burn. He'd never grow tired of feeling Walter inside him-becoming one with him. "I like cats. Did I ever tell you about the cat that saved my life in Florida?" he asked, wrapping his long legs around Skinner's waist.

Skinner held onto Mulder's thighs as he started to thrust in and out of his body. The bed shook as his thrusts became longer and harder. "Mm...you told me babe, it was also in your report. I don't mind cats. They're good for killing mice and rabbits, but they're rather aloof and not very affectionate."

Mulder pushed up with his hips every time Skinner slammed into him. "Cats are affectionate...ask Frohike. Plus they're less work."

A laugh escaped Skinner's lips. "Since when is Frohike an expert on cats?" He stopped laughing as he gazed down at his lover's impassioned face. "Fox, if you want a cat, we'll get a cat...and a dog."

Mulder moaned as Skinner's cock stroked over his prostate. "Oh God...let's talk about this later...fuck me harder!"

"Who loves you?" Skinner purred as he thrust more forcefully into Mulder, grabbing his lover's stiff erection he started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"You...only you!" Mulder cried out as he came suddenly. His come spurting over Skinner's fist, landing on his sweat-glistened chest.

The larger man couldn't hold off as Mulder's anal muscles squeezed his shaft like an iron fist, and he came with a roar. "Auugh!" Skinner collapsed onto Mulder's slick chest.

Mulder sighed contently as he hugged Skinner closer, relishing the feel and smell of the hard sweaty body in his arms, and the thick throbbing organ still filling him. His penis and balls were sandwiched somewhat uncomfortably between their bodies. Mulder peppered kisses on the side of the bald head resting against his. 

After Skinner regained his breath, he eased out of Mulder and rolled off him. "God, I'll never grow too old for sex with you."

Mulder chuckled, turning so he could rest his head on his lover's broad shoulder, throwing a leg over Skinner's. "I can't imagine what we'll talk about while we're having sex in our eighties."

"Probably about the current price of viagra and whether our fixed income can afford it," Skinner quipped, enjoying the feel of facial stubble against his shoulder.

Mulder smiled as his hand caressed the warm flesh along Skinner's side. "Maybe we should start a viagra account," he teased, feeling relaxed and happy for the moment.

"Fox, what do you have planned for today?" Skinner's arms tightened around the hard body. He was concerned and hoped his lover didn't have anything too strenuous planned.

"I'm going over to Scully's to see how she and the baby are doing." Mulder waved his hand in front of Skinner's face. "And to show her the ring you gave me? I think I'll bring along those real-estate booklets."

Skinner grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips, sucking on each of Mulder's fingers before resting it over his heart. "I'm going to contact a real-estate agent over lunch. She can start looking while we're in Minnesota."

Mulder cuddled closer. "I've booked us and John on a flight to the Rochester International Wednesday evening. I need to be at the clinic by nine o'clock a.m. Mark said I shouldn't eat or drink anything other than water after noon on Wednesday."

"Then I better take you out to dinner this evening. What would you like?"

"Besides, you? Italian would be nice. How about Mamma Rosa's?"

"Rosa's it is then. I'll pick you up at your apartment at six." Skinner gazed up at the ceiling. He was too fucking comfortable lying here with Mulder sprawled out on top of him like some exotic cat. He sighed, "I better get my ass ready for work."

"I need to take another shower." Mulder frowned. "Why don't I go first while you shave, then I'll go downstairs and make us coffee and breakfast while you shower and dress?"

"Sounds like a plan, babe. Just toast and marmalade for me this morning."

"I'm not very hungry either." Mulder rolled off him and climbed out of bed. Skinner watched Mulder intently as he strolled across the room to the bathroom, then Skinner climbed out of bed to join him. A two person shower would be nice he decided.

***

Doggett glanced over at Reyes who was chewing noisily on a wad of gum. He wished that she'd find a less annoying method for quitting smoking. Standing, he lifted his suit coat from where it was draped over the back of his chair and pulled it on. "I have a nine o'clock meeting with A.D. Skinner."

Reyes gave him an appraising look. "I'm sensing this involves an X-file. Shouldn't I be going with you?"

"It involves my vacation. I'm taking a four day weekend," Doggett said, which was as close to the truth as he was willing to tell her just yet.

Reyes pursed her lips. "Vacation? Where are you going?"

Not being big on lying Doggett told her truthfully. "A friend of mine is ill and I'm going with him to Rochester, Minnesota for moral support."

"Why do you need to talk to the A.D. about this? He's not the one...?" Reyes eyes widened. "I heard through the grapevine that A.D. Skinner was taking Thursday, Friday, and all of next week off-"

Doggett interrupted, irritated, "No, it's not him. Monica, please, just leave it." Doggett hurried out the door.

Reyes watched him leave. Something wasn't right and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

***

Skinner looked up from his report as Doggett strolled through his office doorway. Closing the folder he stood. "Agent Doggett, let's take a walk."

"How's-" he stopped talking when Skinner put his finger to his lips, signaling him to be quiet. Instead Doggett followed Skinner out of the office and down the hall to the elevator.

They didn't talk in the elevator or as they strolled purposefully across the lobby and out the front doors. Once on the sidewalk and heading toward the mall, Skinner broke the silence. "My office might be bugged."

"You're not serious? Who in their right mind would bug the office of an FBI Assistant Director?" Doggett waited for an answer as they stood on the corner waiting for the light to change.

"The same group that has bugged your office in the past. They are above the law, John. You're going to have to learn to watch your back. When you took over the X-Files you made some dangerous enemies."

"I sensed that much," he muttered. "How's Fox doing?"

"He was fine this morning. The headache's gone, but I'm still worried about him."

"We'll find a way to protect him. Do you have any idea who we can trust to bring into this?"

"I have an old marine buddy at the pentagon. Gideon is one of my closest friends; he's a General in charge of special forces."

"Not three star General Gideon McKnight?" They stopped and sat on a park bench in front of a fountain.

"One in the same." Skinner grinned.

"Walter, he's a fucking legend. Do you really think you'll be able to convince him to help us?"

Skinner nodded his head. "Gideon owes me for saving his life back in 'nam. I think it's about time I collected that debt."

Doggett whistled, looking out at the water cascading down into the marble pool. "We'll need to have Fox scan him-"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"It's too important, Walter. We don't know that your friend wasn't replaced by one of those replicates. Everyone at this point is suspect."

Skinner swallowed, knowing Doggett was right. He looked down at his lap. "Fox has suffered more than any man ever should. John, I can't bear to see him suffer further."

"We're going to need his help if we want to defeat these bastards." Doggett placed a hand on Skinner's shoulder. "Walter, Fox will want to do this. He'll know how important it is that we only have people we can trust working with us."

Skinner knew that Doggett was right. He stood and walked over to the fountain, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a coin and tossed it into the water, making a silent wish. "John, I want to wait until we have the results of Fox's medical tests back. If there is the slightest chance that using this ability of his is detrimental to his health then I will not allow it." The A.D. looked sternly at his agent, daring him to disagree.

"You'll get no arguments from me, Walter."

"Shall we head back?"

Doggett nodded and stood. "Fox told me he has us booked on the seven o'clock flight to the Rochester tomorrow night."

"Yeah. He has us booked into a hotel a few miles from the clinic. His appointment is at nine o'clock in the morning," Skinner said as they started walking back to the bureau.

"Fox showed me the ring you gave him. He was really happy."

Skinner smiled. Pleased that he had made Mulder happy. "We're going to be looking for a place together. Between my income and his inheritance we should be able to find something pretty nice."

"He also mentioned that you were going to be coming out about your relationship."

"I'm not embarrassed about my relationship with Fox. I love him, John. If it weren't for the fact that he was my subordinate, I would have shouted it to the world. Now I'm free to do just that."

"I think I'm jealous." Doggett smiled. "However, don't ask me if I'm more jealous of you or Fox...I think it might be a toss up."

Skinner chuckled. "You do my ego good. We'll name our first pet after you."

"Gee, thanks," Doggett quipped, as they walked up the steps to the Hoover building. 

***

Scully opened the door, letting Mulder inside. His arms were full. 

"I brought you lunch and more pampers. I hope you're hungry." Mulder had stopped at the Chinese restaurant on the corner.

"Mulder, you shouldn't have. I was going to put some soup on for us." Scully took the bag from him and peered inside at the Chinese takeout containers. She could smell her favorite moo shu pork with plum sauce and lots of little pancakes.

"I figure you could use a break. Shall we go into the kitchen?"

"You're awfully cheerful. What's going on?" Scully placed the bag on the dinette table and started pulling the containers out while Mulder went to get the plates from the cabinet.

"Walter and I are back together." He set the plates on the table and showed her the ring. "He wants us to have a commitment ceremony to make us official."

Scully looked at the ring and frowned. She was worried that Skinner was going to break Mulder's heart again. "That was sudden. I thought he was having a problem dealing with your return from the dead?"

"He's finally over it. We've been together the last three nights and he hasn't gotten sick once." Mulder opened the bag and took out the real-estate booklets. "We're going to start house hunting together, and Walter's going to come out at the bureau."

Scully reached up and hugged him. "Congratulations, Mulder. I guess Skinner is really serious, if he's willing to come out at work. That's going to take a lot of guts."

Mulder smiled. "We're taking a four day weekend together out of town, Thursday through Sunday."

"Really? Where are you going?"

"Ah...Minnesota." He wanted her to know he'd be out of town, so she wouldn't worry, but he couldn't lie about where they were going.

"It's freezing in Minnesota, why would you go there?"

"It's not freezing. I think all the ice is off the lakes even." Mulder tried to think of a quick reason why they'd be going there. "I wanted to see the Mall of America."

"Mulder, you hate shopping malls." Scully could tell when Mulder was keeping something from her. "C'mon give?"

"No really. This one is suppose to have the nation's largest sporting goods store." At least Mulder assumed it did considering it was the country's largest shopping mall.

"Okay, as long as you're going there you can pick up a souvenir at Camp Snoopy for William," Scully said, letting the subject drop for now.

They ate their lunch in silence only pausing when William started crying in the bedroom. Scully glanced at her watch. "Like clockwork...every two hours on the dot."

"Is that his "feed me" cry or his "I'm wet" cry?"

"Most likely both. I'll be right back with him," she said, standing and hurrying into the bedroom.

Mulder smiled as she came back with William. Sitting down at the table she unbuttoned her shirt and unsnapped her bra, then she started nursing him.

Mulder blushed and glanced away, still not use to the sight of his former partner breast-feeding her baby in front of him.

Scully giggled. "Mulder, it's perfectly natural for a mother to nurse her baby."

"Well, I'm not used to seeing your nipples. You should have gone topless while we were partners, it would have prepared me for now," he quipped.

"I figured, someone with your taste in home entertainment would be use to seeing women topless."

Mulder grinned sheepishly. "That's sex, Scully, this is you."

"Get used to it, Mulder."

Mulder smiled, looking at William suckling away. "He's a hungry little guy, isn't he? When are you going to take him in for the paternity test?"

"I haven't decided." Scully looked down at William and wouldn't meet Mulder's eyes.

Mulder knew she wasn't ready to find out he wasn't the father. To do that would mean that her pregnancy had been tampered with. Although there was no physical way that it could be his child, she still wanted to believe.

"Scully, it doesn't matter if you don't want to know right away. I'm here for you and William for as long as you need or want me to be."

"Thanks, Mulder." Scully glanced at the booklets sitting on the table. "Did you find anything in those that you liked?"

"Actually, there is this Victorian I like." Mulder opened the booklet to the page he had dog-eared and showed it to Scully. "It's in our price range, but it requires some work. The previous owners added an addition onto the house complete with a luxury bathroom and a master bedroom suite downstairs, and an additional bedroom and lounge upstairs above it, plus they remodeled the kitchen and added a laundry off the kitchen and an attached three car garage. The ad says the house needs a new heating system. The only problem it's out in the suburbs," Mulder sighed.

"What's wrong with the suburbs? I'd love to find a place out in the suburbs to raise William." Scully had been thinking about moving since giving birth to her son.

"I wanted to run my business out of the house. It will be a bit inconvenient for my clients to have to drive all the way out to the suburbs-"

"Back up, Mulder. What business?" Scully placed her finger next to William's mouth and broke the suction. She covered herself as she listened to Mulder.

"I'm going to start my own investigation agency. Walter's going to be my partner in the agency when he retires next year."

Scully settled William on his belly and started rubbing his back. "Running your own business is a lot of work, Mulder. You're going to have to be organized and there's a lot of paperwork involved...."

"I'll hire someone to help me with the office stuff."

Scully raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Don't forget about taxes, social security tax, and insurance. And do you think it's a good idea to do all of this out of your home?"

"Well...yeah...." Mulder realized he hadn't thought everything out. What did he know about starting a business? Who would want to hire a former FBI agent who was booted out of the bureau?

Scully watched Mulder's face fall. She hadn't intended to dampen his enthusiasm. She only wanted him to think before he leapt into something as large as his own business. "I'm sure you'll do just fine as a private investigator, Mulder."

"I don't know, Scully. Maybe I better put some more thought into this first." He looked up at the clock. "I better be heading out. I have laundry to do and Walter is going to pick me up for dinner tonight." He wondered if he should call a cab or just catch the bus going back to Alexandria, then walk the rest of the way to his apartment. He had time, so he might as well take the bus.

"Mulder, call me tomorrow. I'd like to go with you and Walter when you look at that house."

"Feeling cooped up, Scully?" He asked softly.

"A little bit. William's too young to leave with a sitter and he isn't very good at discussing current affairs yet."

"I'll call you when we make the appointment to see that house. It might not be until next week." Mulder hoped that it would still be on the market. Then again, it had to have been sitting on the market for a while to make it into the booklet.

Scully walked him to the door. Mulder kissed her on the forehead and caressed William's cheek with the back of his finger. "Bye."

"Bye, Mulder." She watched him walk down the hall before closing the door. She looked around her apartment feeling lonely.

***

Mamma Rosa's

Mulder gazed with pleasure out the car window at the quaint, family owned Italian restaurant. He could smell the delicious aroma of garlic and spices from here. "Mm, I should have come here weeks ago," Mulder said, opening the car door. It had been almost a year since he was here last. He and Walter had become well-liked by the owner, an older Italian woman in her early sixties. It was one of their favorite restaurants.

The classic crooning of Frank Sinatra singing 'In the Still of the Night' drifted out into the street as they walked toward the door of the restaurant.

"We should make a point of dining out more often," Skinner replied, following Mulder up the steps and inside.

"I like it when we cook together too. But it's nice not having to clean up after the mess we make." Mulder became aware that a hush had fallen over the place as they stood in the doorway. Frank Sinatra's voice sang eerily above the quiet. Staring nervously at all the familiar faces of people from the neighborhood, Mulder didn't relax until his eyes met Mamma Rosa's. He smiled at the older woman. She made the sign of the cross as she hurried over to greet them.

"Fox, how are you dear?" Like Mrs. Scully, she refused to call him by his last name. She hugged Mulder and kissed his cheek leaving a bright red smear behind, which she wiped off with her thumb as she babbled on. "When I heard you had died it broke my heart. But look at you now, rising from the grave just like our blessed Jesus. It is a miracle I tell you. Even Father O'Brien was proclaiming it as a miracle the other day."

"It wasn't a miracle Rosa." Mulder was worried. For the most part they had kept his rise from the grave a secret, passing it off as the wrong body that was buried. Official reports claim they found him alive and being held captive. He was rescued but his abductors escaped in the process. However, the real story had gotten out by way of the coroners who were there when his casket was opened and the hospital staff who had treated him. Other than some agents at the FBI, very few people were willing to believe the true story about what happened to him. Until now.

"Rosa, where did you hear this tale about Fox rising from the grave?" Skinner asked cautiously.

"It's no tale Walter Skinner, and you know it. My Tony is dating the sister of one of the coroners who dug up Fox's body. He told us the whole story." Mamma Rosa took Mulder's hand. "Come dear, Mamma will make you your favorite meal."

Skinner followed them across the restaurant and noticed as they passed several tables, the older women all crossed themselves. Rosa sat them in a corner booth and lit the candle on the table. "Boys, how about a nice carafe of our house burgundy?"

"That sounds nice Rosa," Skinner said.

After she stepped away from the table, Mulder looked around the restaurant uncomfortably. Most of the restaurant's regulars were watching him and talking in hushed whispers. "I hope I'm not on my way to becoming some religious icon."

Skinner chuckled. "I wouldn't worry Fox. Very few people are going to believe the truth."

"It only takes a few obsessed zealots to make our lives a living hell."

Sensing that something else was bothering his lover, Skinner asked, "Fox, you've been sort of quiet since I picked you up. What's wrong?"

"Walter, I'm rethinking starting my own business. It might be more than I can handle."

"Don't be silly. You'll be a natural as a private investigator." 

"I'm not a natural at the amount of paperwork that will be involved in running my own business."

Skinner had a sneaking suspicion that Scully was involved in Mulder's sudden change of heart. "You're not going to run it alone. I'm going to help you, and paperwork happens to be a specialty of mine." He grinned. "We can hire someone to handle the books if it becomes too much. This is *our* future Fox."

Looking into Skinner's determined brown eyes, Mulder smiled, suddenly feeling that he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life. "Thanks Walter."

Rosa came back with the wine and a basket of garlic bread. "So is that a ring on your finger Fox?"

"Yes. Walter gave it to me." Mulder looked affectionately across the table at his lover. Rosa knew all about their relationship. They came clean when she tried to fix Mulder up with one of her daughters. Rosa was a lot more open-minded than they thought she would be. Her younger brother, it turned out, was gay.

"Is Walter trying to make an honest man out of you Fox?" she joked.

Mulder blushed. "Sort of. We're going to have a commitment ceremony."

Skinner reached across the table and took Mulder's hand in his. "We're also house hunting together."

Rosa was always amazed to see the deep love in their eyes when they gazed devotedly at each other. She was surprised she had missed it at first. "If you need someone to cater the party afterwards, let me know. I can prepare a feast for you."

"Thank you, Rosa."

The little Italian woman pulled out her notepad. "Now I'm having my chef preparing Fox's favorite, the Bucatini alla Carbonara, what can I bring you Walter?"

Skinner always liked sampling something different whenever they came here. "You know I'd love to try your Spaghetti con Vongole."

"You'll love it, Walter. The clams were just flown in this morning."

"Rosa, can you bring us a couple of extra plates, we plan on sharing," Mulder said. He didn't mind her ordering for him, since it was one of his favorite dishes, and he knew he'd get an extra large portion. However he did want to try something different.

She patted his hand. "Of course dear. Just save room for dessert."

Skinner poured them each a glass of wine from the carafe as 'Mack the Knife' started playing over the speakers. "Not very romantic, but this is one of my favorite Sinatra songs."

Mulder took a sip of wine. "I found a house in those booklets you left me that I'd like to take a look at."

"Which one?" Skinner had studied those booklets yesterday, so he was curious which one had caught his lover's eye. There were only a couple that sounded interesting to him and both were out in the suburbs. Well, he was going to put Mulder's happiness ahead of his own, so whatever Fox settled on was fine with him.

"There was this remodeled Victorian in the suburbs."

Skinner grinned. There was only one Victorian in the booklets and that was the house he had found the most appealing. "I didn't think you wanted to live in the suburbs?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders, taking a sip of wine. "If this house lives up to it's description, I'll be willing to suffer with suburban life." He noticed the happy expression on his lover's face. "I take it that was the house you liked the best?"

"Yeah. I'm just surprised that we have the same taste. Do you want to go look at it during lunch tomorrow?" Skinner asked excitedly. The prospect of living in a house again appealed to him. A backyard, barbecues, gardens, the smell of freshly mowed grass-

"Sure. I'll call the real-estate agent tonight. Scully wants to look at it with us...I think she's going stir-crazy."

"That's fine. It should save us some time if she can pick you up, then I'll meet you both at the house."

"Okay. I'll call Scully in the morning." Mulder picked a piece of garlic bread out of the basket. "Walter, Scully doesn't know anything about me going in for tests on Thursday and Friday. I don't want to worry her. I told her we were going to Minnesota for a four day weekend...at the Mall of America."

Skinner couldn't help the startled snort that passed his lips. "You told her we were going shopping at the largest mall in America for four days and she didn't find that suspicious?"

Mulder grinned sheepishly. "It was all I could think of on the spur of the moment. We are going to have to stop there...I promised I'd bring William back a souvenir from Camp Snoopy."

Skinner started chuckling.

"What?" He didn't think he said anything funny.

"I imagine John will be even less enthused about stopping at that oversized mall than we are."

Mulder looked across the table at Skinner and grinned. "Do you think we can get him on the roller coaster?"

"Fox, if you can get John Doggett on the roller coaster I'll agree to participate in any deviant sexual fantasy you may have."

"That sounds like a challenge." Mulder had one fantasy, but he wasn't sure Walter would ever agree to it.

Their food came, and as Mulder had predicted his portion was enough for two. "At least I'll have something for breakfast tomorrow," he said, dishing up a heaping sample for Walter. "Did you talk to John this morning?"

"Yes. I'm going to contact Gideon McKnight to help us."

"Your General friend? Do you think he will help us?" Mulder asked.

"He owes me. Whether he'll have the means to help us is what I'm concerned about." Taking a forkful of pasta, Skinner brought it to his lips as he watched Fox hungrily dig into his meal. Skinner savored the flavor of the fresh clams, tomatoes, and garlic sauteed in olive oil. "Mm, this is delicious." Then he sampled Mulder's heavier pasta dish. "You know that forkful just put ten pounds on me."

"And it's worth every pound...but don't worry, I'll work it off you tonight." Mulder sopped up some of his sauce with a piece of garlic bread while Skinner poured more wine into their glasses. 

"Fox, when are you going to tell Scully?"

"After I find out what is wrong with me. Good or bad, I'll tell her. I just don't want her to be worrying before the tests come back."

"She's not going to like your keeping this from her."

"I know." Mulder looked at him wearily and picked up his wineglass. "We just never seem to catch a break, do we?"

"It's okay, Fox. We'll tell Scully together when we find out."

Rosa came back holding the hand of a dark-haired little boy. "This is my grandson, Frankie. He's visiting me this week while his parents are away on vacation."

Mulder smiled at the boy who appeared rather pale. "Hi, Frankie. How old are you?"

The boy smiled back and climbed up onto Mulder's lap. "I'm going to be four." He held four fingers in front of Mulder's face.

Mulder grinned and hugged him. "Four! You're a big boy, aren't you?" Mulder started to feel dizzy and slightly nauseous as he held the boy. He did his best to mask his growing discomfort.

"Yes. How come he has no hair? Is he sick?" Frankie pointed across the table at Skinner.

Despite feeling ill Mulder chuckled. "Frankie, some of the strongest and bravest men have no hair."

"Oh, is he stronger than The Rock?"

Mulder winked at his lover. "Much stronger." He kissed the top of the little boy's head.

Rosa said softly, "Frankie is starting chemotherapy next week. He's been curious about hair loss, since he saw some of the kids at the hospital."

"I'm sorry, Rosa." Mulder murmured.

Skinner glanced up at her. "We both are. What's wrong with him, if I may ask?"

Sadness painted the usually jovial woman's face. "The doctors call it Neuroblastoma. It's a childhood cancer that has spread throughout his body. He has a lump the size of a orange on his abdomen. The doctors want to try to reduce it before they attempt to remove it." Rosa looked down at her grandson who was eating a piece of garlic bread. "Walter, even then they don't give him more than a twenty percent chance of pulling through."

"Rosa, if there is anything we can do...?" Skinner said.

"You and Fox can stop being strangers and come for dinner more often." She scooped the little boy up in her arms. "C'mon, Frankie, I need you to test the dessert I've prepared for Fox and Walter."

Skinner noticed that Mulder wasn't looking well. "Fox, what's wrong?"

"I started feeling ill while I was holding Frankie," Mulder said. "Now I just feel incredibly tired. It might be that I'm still not used to rich foods. I haven't been eating all that well since I came back," he confessed. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Let's see what Rosa has for our dessert. I don't want to disappoint her by taking off."

"Okay, Fox, but when we get home I'm putting you right to bed."

Feeling extremely loved, Mulder said softly, "Thanks, Walter...I appreciate your being here for me."

"I'll always be here for you, Fox. If I'm ever a jerk to you again, John has promised to whip my butt. I think he was serious, too."

"I think we'll need to take steps to prevent that. From now on, Walter, I want us to work through any problems we may have. We're both guilty of not communicating and keeping things inside."

"Agreed, Fox. And you'll tell me whenever you're not feeling well."

"Deal."

The rest of their evening passed by quietly, with Walter confiding to Fox some of the problems he'd been having dealing with Kersh lately. They ended up taking a lot of their dinner home with them. Then they fell into an exhausted sleep in each other's arms.

***

Mulder looked up at the clock as he nuked the pasta dish from last night in the microwave. He only had an hour left that he was allowed to eat before his appointment tomorrow and only thirty minutes to be downstairs in front of Walter's apartment building where Scully was going to pick him up. He was really starting to miss having a car.

He ate his lunch while standing at the kitchen counter. Doing the dishes afterward, he had just enough time to put them away before rushing out the door and taking the elevator down seventeen floors to the lobby.

Scully pulled up five minutes later. Mulder climbed in the front seat, looking back at the baby sleeping in the car seat. "Hi, Scully. How's William doing?"

"I fed him right before I left so he should be fine for a couple of hours."

"Do you need directions?"

"No. I know how to get there."

The street the house was on had a center island dividing the road where tall oak trees had been planted decades ago. It was a surreal experience driving under the canopy of overhead branches with the sunlight filtering through in spots. Skinner's car was already in front of the house along with the realtor's. 

"Wow, it's beautiful," Scully said, admiring the gingerbread molding and the tall trees and evergreens. This would be a perfect neighborhood to raise a child. It was so peaceful and quiet.

Floor plan.gif or Floorplan.doc (printable)

Mulder climbed out and opened the back door to get the baby out of the car seat. He handed William to Scully who put him into the Snugly she was wearing strapped to her chest. They walked up the sidewalk and climbed the steps to the wrap around front porch. 

"The porch looks like it could use a fresh coat of paint," Mulder commented as he opened the front door for her. He stopped in the middle of the foyer and looked up at the overhead balcony. It was sunny and well lit, a sharp contrast to the street they just drove down.

Skinner heard the front door open and hurried out of the kitchen. "Fox, this place is...has possibilities. It will require a bit of work," he said carefully. He wanted to say it was perfect, but the realtor was standing behind him.

"It looks okay. The porch needs painting." Mulder held out his hand to the realtor. "Fox Mulder. This is my friend Dana Scully," he said, shaking the realtor's hand.

"Dan Smith." The realtor pulled out a couple of business cards and handed one to Mulder and one to Scully. "The price on this beauty has just been reduced. I'm sure it will sell pretty quickly now."

"When was this house built, Dan?" Mulder asked.

"1972...the owners have done quite a bit of work to it as you can see. The master bedroom suite was added on two years ago, along with a bedroom and lounge area above it."

"The listing said it needed a new heating system," Skinner said.

"It needs the heating system upgraded. The current one isn't enough to handle the new addition. It shouldn't be too expensive and there's no hurry, the master bedroom and upstairs lounge do have gas fireplaces. Would you like me to show you around? Or do you want to explore on your own?"

"We'll explore on our own and meet you back in the kitchen." Skinner took Mulder's hand and pulled him into the room off the foyer. It had a full wall of built-in bookshelves and a highly polished hardwood floor. "This would make a great office for you, Fox. Don't you think? It's right off the foyer so you can easily meet with clients without them interrupting our home life."

Mulder was impressed with the large room. "What do you think, Scully?"

"It's not as nice as your old basement office, but I like it," she teased.

"It's about the same size as my living room. At least I'll have a place for some of my furniture." Mulder wrapped his arm around Skinner's waist. "I want to see the master bathroom."

Skinner leaned into him. "You're going to love it. The shower is large enough for three."

A mischievous grin spread across Mulder face. "Did you hear that, Scully? We should all test it to see if Walter's right."

"Dream on, Mulder." Scully chuckled as she followed them out the door and down the hall. 

They paused to look into the closet and wash room off the foyer, before heading into the master bedroom suite. There was a plush gray carpet on the floor. On the south wall sliding glass doors led out to a covered porch that faced the backyard. On the other side of the room was a sitting area with another set of built-in bookshelves. French doors opened onto another covered porch that faced the front of the house. A pleasant feeling overcame Mulder as he imagined having his morning coffee with Walter out on either of the porches. Mulder paused looking at the fireplace that was opened through to the bathroom. In the bathroom was the largest whirlpool tub he'd ever seen. Next to it was the large shower stall, and Walter was right, it was big enough for three. "Walter, go write the man a check...I want this place."

Scully opened a door leading into a walk-in closet. "Wow. You even have a window in the closet."

"Closets," Skinner said, opening the door on the opposite side of the room. "Wait 'til you see the kitchen, there's even a butler's pantry and in the basement Dan says there's a wine cellar."

They wandered from room to room. Mulder's second favorite room was the great room. It was open to the second floor with a balcony over looking it. A stone fireplace was the main feature of the room and two patio doors, on either side of it, opened out onto the same back porch that their bedroom opened on. Scully fell in love with the breakfast nook and laundry room. Skinner was looking forward to seeing the second floor and basement. He'd only gone through the first floor with the realtor when his lover and Scully showed up.

Mulder started to have doubts when they reached the second floor and walked into the third bedroom with an attached bathroom. "Walter, this place is too big for just the two of us-" he sighed.

"It is a little large, but we'll need a guest bedroom for when my family visits. Also I want to turn the back bedroom into an office for me."

Scully stood in the cozy upstairs lounge and pictured her living room furniture in it. Two of the bedrooms would be perfect for her and William. "I wouldn't mind moving in here...." she said hesitantly. Not sure if her best friend and boss would want her as part of their lives.

Skinner looked at her appraisingly. "What do you have in mind, Scully?"

"The two upstairs bedrooms on the east side of the house and the lounge will be mine. We'll share the guest bedroom and you can have the one bedroom without an attached bathroom for an office. The kitchen, laundry, dining room, and backyard will be common areas. I'll pay part of the utilities and you and Mulder can decide what will be fair rent." Scully hadn't realized until she laid out her proposal how desperately she wanted them to agree. The neighborhood would be a perfect place to raise William and it would be an added bonus for him to be around two strong men. Plus she could use help with William when she started back to work. Then there was the added bonus of being in the company of two other adults.

"Give us a second, Scully." Skinner took Mulder's hand and led him into the back bedroom and closed the door. "Well? What do you think?"

"I think it will be difficult at first-we're all set in our ways. However, I wouldn't pass up the chance to have a bigger role in raising and caring for William. We'll need to work out some house rules...like you and I did when we started invading each other's spaces-"

Skinner chuckled. "I don't think Scully will be as messy as you are, Fox. Okay, I think it's a good idea, too. This place would have been too big for the two of us. We'll accept Scully's offer and make an offer on the house. Babe, you do realize it will all be contingent upon the results of your medical tests?" Skinner looked sadly into his eyes when he said the last part. Then he hugged and kissed him.

"I know, Walter, but Scully doesn't have to know that yet. We'll know where we stand by Monday." Mulder leaned forward and kissed Skinner sweetly on the lips. "Let's make the offer...I really want this place. We can always pull out later if my condition turns out to be terminal. Walter, I don't want us to focus on the negative right now, let's try to be positive." Mulder caressed his hands up Walter's white dress shirt, stopping at his nipples and scraping them through the linen with his fingernails as he purred, "Do you know what I want to do first when we move in?"

Skinner hands clutched and squeezed his lover's ass pulling him closer. "No...what?" he asked huskily.

"I want to lick and suck every inch of your body, starting with your toes, in front of the fireplace in our bedroom. Then I want to fuck you in the shower, and afterward we can soak in the whirlpool bath and sip champagne. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like I'm going to rush downstairs and have Dan make an offer to the owners." Skinner kissed Mulder passionately.

They walked out of the bedroom hand in hand and found Scully in the hallway looking over the railing at the great room below and out the tall windows. She smiled at them. "There's a large cherry tree in the backyard. It's going to be beautiful when it blooms in a few weeks."

"Maybe we'll all be living here together when it does," Mulder said.

"Does that mean you've accepted my proposal?"

"Yes, Scully. We do need to set some house rules, but Fox and I would like you and William to live here with us. Of course it will all hinge on our proposal being accepted by the owners. We should know by the time we get back from our four-day weekend."

"Mulder mentioned you were going to the Mall of America. Is there anything in particular you're shopping for?" Scully was determined to find out more.

"You know what a sports nut Fox is. The mall is built on the site of the former Met stadium. Then there's the underwater adventure which is a walk through a giant aquarium. It should be a pretty interesting trip," Skinner said with a straight face.

"Okay, if you say so." Scully had the feeling that Skinner was pulling her leg.

They went back down to the kitchen and met with Dan Smith. Mulder and Skinner made an offer that Smith was going to take to his clients. Skinner was going to call Smith from Minnesota tomorrow to find out if their offer had been accepted; if not, they would have to meet whatever counter offer the owners made them.

Skinner was running late by the time they finished and had to get back to the office. Scully was going to drop Mulder back at Skinner's apartment, so he could pack their bags for the four day stay in Minnesota.

"Fox, I'll see you back at my place in a few hours. Be ready to leave, we're not going to have much time to catch our flight."

"Okay, Walter." Mulder hugged and kissed him, much to Smith's disgust. 

The realtor kept his mouth shut. He was more interested in the double commission than giving the two perverts a piece of his mind. 

***

The airport was busy for a Wednesday evening as Mulder and Skinner raced to make their flight. Mulder waved as he saw Doggett waiting for them at the gate.

"Hey, guys, I didn't think you'd make it. They boarded five minutes ago," Doggett said.

"Sorry, John, Kersh had me cornered and I barely got out of there in time," Skinner replied, handing the person at the gate his boarding pass. "I've never come so close to decking anyone in my life."

Mulder sighed. "Walter, you need to be careful. You only have a year to go before you'll qualify for a full pension." He handed over his boarding pass then they walked through the enclosed ramp and onto the plane.

"My temper is really wearing thin with that pathetic son of a bitch," Skinner grumbled as they walked down the narrow aisle to their seats.

"I'll take the window seat," Doggett offered. With Skinner being the largest, Doggett figured the A.D. would be more comfortable in the aisle seat.

Mulder squeezed into the seat between them. "Walter, just think about everything you...we stand to lose if you take a poke at Kersh." He smiled reassuringly. "Don't forget, I'm the impulsive one in this relationship. You're my anchor...my man of calm reason."

"I'm entitled to act impulsively on occasion."

"Only in bed, babe, not at work." Mulder patted his arm. "In twelve months you can give Kersh a piece of your mind, just promise me you won't hit him."

"Okay."

"Well, you could always yank Kersh's chain," Doggett suggested.

"How so?" Skinner looked over at Doggett.

"Kersh is playing a mind game with you Walter, he's trying to provoke you. You just have to one up him-get under his skin for a change. Make him want to take a swing at you in public." Doggett's grin broadened. "Putting in for partner's benefits for Fox will start the ball rolling. I suggest small things like having a picture of Fox on your desk. Wearing Fox's ring. Sending Kersh an invitation to your commitment ceremony. Smiling a lot at work. Having Fox send you flowers and candy at the office. It will bug Kersh to no end knowing that you're happy and his antics aren't getting to you."

Mulder chuckled. "I love this. Assistant Director Walter Skinner goes on the offensive. John, I want in on the pool."

Doggett pulled out the small notebook he carried in his pocket. "Okay, Fox, which day do you want?"

"Let's see today is April 5...I'll take December 11. People's tempers are always the most volatile around Holidays."

"I'm going to go with November 27," Doggett said. "That will be ten bucks, Fox."

"This pool is steep," Mulder said, shifting in his seat to get his wallet out of his back pocket.

Skinner liked Doggett's suggestion, but right now he was confused over what his lover and friend were betting on. "Guys, what the hell are you betting on?"

"When Kersh will take a swing at you," Mulder said.

"Oh. Can I get in on the pool?"

"Nope. Sorry, Walter," Doggett said.

"How are you going to keep this from getting back to Kersh?" Skinner asked.

"I haven't met one agent that likes that a-hole, so I think our pool is pretty safe. Besides, I'll only take bets down at Casey's."

The fasten your seatbelts sign came on and the flight attendant stepped forward to instruct the passengers on emergency and safety procedures.

Mulder took a deep breath as he fastened his seatbelt. He'd never been more nervous in his life. Then he never had a brighter future to look forward to than the one with Walter. He didn't want to think about what it would mean to find out that he was dying again. These next few days would be the longest of his life.

***

The end.

Coming soon Chapter 3 - Moving Day

Feedback   
 

 

* * *

 

Title: Moving On Chapter 3 - What Are Friends For?  
Author: Jo B   
Keywords: M/Sk/D friendship M/Sk Slash  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Mulder discovers some new abilities.  
Spoilers: Existence, season 8, and some from other seasons.  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use.  
Warning! This story contains romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. This is your only warning. Really...I'm serious.  
Archive: DitB, Slashing Mulder, Doggett-slash all others please ask first.  
Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/  
Author notes: I know the FBI isn't currently providing partner's benefits, but let's pretend that they are. ;)  
Special thanks to Chris for taking the time to beta-read this chapter.

* * *

Moving On Chapter 3  
What Are Friends For?  
By Jo B

Mayo Clinic  
Rochester, Minnesota

Skinner paced back and forth across the waiting room while Doggett sat watching him over the top of his newspaper. His steely blue eyes more interested in the large man than in the contents of the paper. They'd been at the clinic for three hours. Doggett wondered how much longer Mulder's tests will take.

Last night, they had been surprised to see that Doctor Madson had left a package for Mulder at their hotel. It contained the list of tests he was going to perform along with a bottle of Gastrograffin. The Doctor advised Mulder to take one cup before going to bed. Mulder's friend decided to give him the full gambit of tests, including a total body CT scan, not just his head. The solution Mulder took was to enhance the contrast of tissues in his abdominal region for better imaging. When they arrived at the clinic this morning, Mulder was given another three glasses of Gastrograffin an hour before he went in for his CT scans.

"Hey," Mulder said as he walked into the room followed by his doctor.

"Hey, yourself." Skinner hugged Mulder then looked him over closely. "Are all the tests done?"

"For now," Doctor Madson said. "I'm sending them down to the lab for rush processing. I should have the results by tomorrow afternoon."

"Then all we have to do is wait?" Doggett said, standing and putting down the newspaper.

"What's there to do in Rochester, Mark?" Mulder asked.

"Not much, Mulder. I suggest you guys head up to the Twin Cities. It's less than a two hour drive."

"I do have something I need to pick up at the Mall of America, we might as well get it out of the way," Mulder said.

Doggett grinned. "Hey, great idea. I've always wanted to see that shopping mall."

Mulder looked over at Skinner and smiled smugly. "Are you into amusement park rides, John?"

"Only roller coasters. Why?"

"We'll have to try the one at the mall then," Mulder suggested.

"Sure, I'm game. Walter?" Doggett looked over at the A.D. and wondered about the surly expression on the man's face.

"I'll pass, John." Skinner speculated what warped fantasy Mulder was going to demand from him. The problem was, he'd do anything that his lover wanted. The guilt he felt over abandoning Mulder, wouldn't allow Skinner to deny him anything. "Doctor Madson, is it okay for Mulder to go on a roller coaster?"

"It should be all right. If he starts feeling dizzy or ill find a quiet area where he can rest."

"Thank you, Mark," Mulder said, shaking his friend's hand.

"Mulder, it was good to see you again. Next time I hope we can meet under better circumstances. Stop back tomorrow at two o'clock and I'll go over the results of your tests with you...and your friends." The Doctor looked thoughtfully at the two men hovering protectively at Mulder's side.

"We'll be here." Mulder smiled.

Skinner handed Mulder his leather jacket. "Shall we go?" he asked, pulling on his own coat.

"Yeah."

They headed down the corridor toward the exit.

"What do you want to do first at the mall?" Doggett asked once they stepped outside. It was a chilly day, so he slipped his hands into his coats pockets.

"Eat!" Mulder pat his stomach. "I haven't had anything in twenty-four hours."

"Maybe we should pick up something from the hospital cafeteria--" Skinner started to suggest.

"No way! I want real food. A think juicy burger smothered in mushrooms, onions, and cheese or ribs with lots of barbecue sauce." Mulder smacked his lips.

"I'm with Fox on this one, Walter. The mall is suppose to have some really good restaurants," Doggett said as they walked down the street toward the ramp where their rental was parked.

"John, are you sure you want to eat before going on that roller coaster?" Skinner asked.

"Sure why not?"

Skinner shrugged his shoulders as they entered the ramp. "I wouldn't want you to get sick. It would be rather embarrassing for a grown man to throw up on a kiddy's ride."

"I'm sure the roller coaster wouldn't be classified as a kiddy's ride," Doggett said gruffly.

"John, Walter's just trying to get your goat."

Skinner bristled. "How do you figure, Fox?"

"You're afraid of embarrassing yourself by going on that ride with us."

"I am not!"

"Then why won't you go on it with us?"

Skinner stammered, "I-It's undignified."

"Who's going to see you, Walter? Let your hair down for a change-oops scratch that last part." Mulder chuckled, leaning close, he whispered, "If you go on the ride with us, I'll let you decide if you want to go through with my kinky fantasy."

Skinner raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really. If not, you'll have to go along with whatever I decide."

"Public humiliation or private humiliation, some choice."

Doggett watched his friends whispering on the other side of the car. He envied their closeness. Pulling the car keys out of his pocket, he clicked the button to unlock the doors. "Yous guys can argue in the car as easily as out of it."

Mulder opened the backdoor and climbed in, while Skinner slid into the front seat. "Sorry, John," Skinner said. "Fox and I sometimes have to stop and work things out."

"No problem...you can fight all you want, but it's damn cold in this ramp."

Skinner turned and looked back at Mulder. "Fox, I'll go on that ride if it makes you feel better."

"Screw you, Walter," Mulder muttered as he lay down in the backseat. The tests and lack of food had taken more out of him than he wanted to admit.

Skinner became concerned, taking in Mulder's pale complexion. "Fox, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine. I just have an asshole for a boyfriend."

"I said I'd go on the ride. What else do you want?"

Mulder sighed, looking up at Walter's worried face from his reclined position. His heart melted. "Sorry, Walter. I'm just grumpy. I spent an hour needing to piss in the worse way--that CT technician was a sadist."

"We have a two hour drive, why don't you try to get some rest?"

"Okay, wake me when we get there."

***

X-Files Office

Reyes put her pen down and looked up at the clock. It was two o'clock in the afternoon and she was bored. Picking up the receiver she hit the speed dial.

"Scully," the soft female voice answered.

Monica could hear the baby crying in the background "Hi, Dana, it's Monica. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Hi, Monica. No William just needs his diaper changed again." Scully carried the phone into her bedroom and stopped beside the bassinet. "It seems that's all I've been doing lately is nursing and changing diapers."

"Would you be up for some company this evening?"

"Real adult company? Are you kidding? Come on over." Scully smiled.

"I'll pick up a pizza for us on my way. Do you like gorgonzola cheese?"

"I love it."

"Good, I'll see you at seven. Bye."

Scully set the phone down and scooped William out of the bassinet, carrying him to the changing table. "We have company coming tonight, Wee Willie."

***

Mall of America

Mulder set his burger down and wiped away the grease dripping down his chin with a napkin. They were eating at Planet Hollywood. The restaurant was noisy, but the food was decent. At least to Mulder it was since he was famished. He snatched one of Skinner's large onion rings, watching his lover scowl as he took a bite out of it.

"Fox, if you wanted onion rings you should have ordered some."

"Walter, I didn't want a whole order of rings, just a couple. You can have some of my fries, in exchange." Mulder grinned saucily.

Doggett chuckled. "Yous two are like an old married couple."

"God I hope not," Skinner said, snatching a few fries from Mulder's plate.

"When are you going to call Dan Smith?" Mulder asked, picking up his hamburger.

Skinner pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. "I think now would be a good time."

Doggett leaned across the booth toward Mulder as Skinner dialed the phone. "Who's Dan Smith?"

"We placed an offer on a house yesterday. Dan Smith is the real-estate agent."

Skinner placed a hand over his ear to shut out the noise as he talked to Smith. "Great! When can we expect to close?" Skinner nodded and smiled at Mulder. "Okay, we'll mark our calendar. Thanks, Dan."

"Well?"

"They accepted our offer. We close on March 25th."

A grin lit up Mulder's face. It was already the middle of March, so they'd be in their new home in ten days. "You'll have to list your condo when we get back."

"Congratulations, guys. Where is this house located?"

"Lanham...it looks like a nice neighborhood. The lots are pretty big." Skinner picked up an onion ring, dipping it in some mustard before eating it.

"Scully and William are going to move in with us," Mulder said.

Doggett gave him a puzzled look. "Why?"

"The house is huge, and Scully's realizing how difficult it is to raise William alone. To be honest, I wouldn't mind helping her raise him."

Doggett took a sip of beer. "That's a big lifestyle change you're making, I hope it works out."

"I hope so, too," Skinner said. "We're going to set down some house rules to try to prevent any problems."

"Walter, I hope we get to vote on these rules," Mulder said, worrying that Skinner might go overboard.

The waiter arrived with the tab and placed it on the table. "I hope everything was satisfactory."

"It was excellent, thanks," Skinner said, reaching for the tab.

Doggett and Mulder reached for their wallets.

"I've got it, guys."

"Sir, I can pay my share," Doggett said.

Mulder tucked his wallet back into his pocket, knowing better than to argue a losing battle with his lover.

"John, you can pick up the tab for lunch tomorrow," Skinner said.

"Good, then I can pay for dinner tonight," Mulder said.

Skinner placed his credit card on the tray with the tab. "Fox, that isn't necessary. You're still unemployed."

Mulder rolled his eyes. "Walter, I have enough money to buy dinner."

Skinner reached over and squeezed Mulder's hand as the waiter took his credit card. "Fox, I know you do. But you should be watching what you spend until you start your investigation agency."

Mulder squeezed back and smiled. "Our investigation agency."

The waiter came back with the credit card and receipt.

Skinner beamed as he signed the receipt. "C'mon, guys, we have a date with a roller coaster." What he wanted more than anything was to be alone with Mulder back in their hotel room. So the sooner they got this roller coaster ride out of the way, the sooner they could head back to Rochester.

"Does that mean you're going to go on the ride?" Doggett asked.

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?" Skinner looked at him challengingly.

Doggett grinned at Skinner's defensiveness. "No. I only wish I'd brought along my camera. Who'd believe big tough A.D. Skinner on a kiddy's ride."

"John, be careful, you still have to work for him," Mulder said, chuckling as he followed the two men out of the restaurant.

***

Scully's apartment

Scully answered the door, letting Reyes into her apartment. "Mm, something smells really good." She took the pizza box from Reyes. "What's on it?

"Spicy chicken, artichokes, olive oil, and gorgonzola cheese. It's one of my favorites." Monica followed Scully into the kitchen.

Scully set the box on the table and opened the cabinet to retrieve a couple of plates. "So how was work today? Are you and Agent Doggett working on any interesting cases?" she asked, setting the plates on the table then going to the refrigerator for the pitcher of ice tea she made earlier.

Reyes walked over to the Bassinet that was set up against the wall and smiled down at the sleeping baby. "John is out of town. He left last night for Rochester, Minnesota."

Scully pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Did John say why he was going to Minnesota?" It seemed like too much of a coincidence to her that Doggett would have left for Minnesota at the same time that Mulder and Skinner had left.

"A friend of his is sick and he went to provide some moral support."

"Did John mention who his friend is?" Scully was becoming anxious; deep down she knew something was wrong.

"No. Dana, what's wrong?"

"If I tell you something can you promise not to let it leave this room?" Scully figured, since Skinner was going to come out at work anyway, it wouldn't do any harm letting Monica know about his relationship with Mulder.

"Okay."

"Mulder and Skinner are lovers. They left last night for a four day weekend to Minnesota."

Monica's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me, but I thought you and Mulder were ah--isn't he William's father?"

"Mulder's my best friend not my lover. He donated his sperm because I asked him."

Monica shook her head and sat at the table. "Dana, this is too weird. A.D. Skinner is gay and Fox Mulder is his lover. Besides, the A.D. seems too straight lace to put up with someone with Mulder's eccentricities."

"It's not that weird and Skinner isn't that straight-laced. Do you have a problem with them being lovers?"

"Nope." Monica reached for a slice of pizza. "I just never picked up on any vibes that Skinner and Mulder are gay. I'm usually pretty good at reading people. And, Dana, I've had female lovers." She took a bit out of the pizza while watching Scully's face for a reaction.

Scully picked up on the silent question. "I've never had a female lover." She sighed, "I haven't had many male lovers in my life either."

"Dana, I'd like to make love to you."

Scully glanced over at the bassinet, she was attracted to Reyes, which in itself made her uncomfortable. Sometimes late at night when she lay in bed Scully would fantasize about women and men from the bureau. The fantasies she had about women were becoming more frequent which frightened her. "Monica, I like you, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for a lesbian relationship."

Monica was relieved that Scully didn't outright reject her. "It's okay, Dana, take your time. Now do you think Mulder and Skinner's trip to Minnesota has something to do with John's trip to Minnesota?"

"I'm not sure. Mulder and Skinner were suppose to be flying to the Twin Cities to go to the Mall of America." Scully stood and walked over and picked up wall phone. She was going to get to the bottom of this, she thought, dialing the familiar number.

"The Magic Bullet, Byers speaking," the male voice answered.

"John, it's Scully. I need your help."

"What can I do for you, Agent Scully?"

"Mulder and Skinner flew to the Twin Cities last night. I need you to find out where they're staying."

"What's wrong? Do you think they're in trouble?"

"I'm not sure. Agent Doggett flew to Rochester, Minnesota last night. It just seems like too much of a coincidence to me."

"I'll check it out for you. It might take a few hours."

Scully sighed with relief. "Thanks, John."

Monica pursed her lips. "Dana, I think you're overreacting. John and Mulder aren't friends, and John told me that Skinner wasn't the sick friend. John wouldn't lie to me about that."

"I hope you're right." Scully relaxed slightly.

***

Mall of America

"Walter, are you all right?" Mulder hovered protectively at his lover's side, watching Walter as he rinsed his mouth in the men's room sink.

"I'm fine." Skinner was embarrassed that the motion of the roller coaster had caused him to become sick to his stomach. He was grateful that he made it to the men's room before throwing up. At least that saved him from being totally humiliated.

Mulder knew Skinner was lying. His lover's complexion was still green tinged. "Well, I'm feeling tired...those test this morning took a lot out of me. Why don't we head back to Rochester?" Mulder held up the shopping bag. "Besides, my mission here is done."

Skinner smiled weakly as he led the way out of the men's room. "If you're sure you don't want to go on anymore rides."

"I'm sure." Mulder whispered in Walter's ear. "I just want to get back to our hotel room and snuggle in bed with my guy."

"Mm, I like that idea."

Doggett was waiting for them outside the men's room, eating a funnel cake. "You were right, Walter. That roller coaster was a kiddy's ride. Maybe we should plan a trip to Vegas and try that roller coaster at the top of the Stratosphere. Now that's a man's ride!"

"I think I've had my fill of rides for a while." Skinner's stomach churned as he watched Doggett munch on the greasy cake. "John, Fox is tired and would like to get back to our hotel."

"Okay. Too bad we never made it down to the aquarium," Doggett said, leading the way to the parking ramp.

***

Scully's apartment

Scully sighed contently. Reyes was massaging her feet and it felt so good. She found herself becoming aroused by Reyes. Knowing that her friend had past sexual relationships with other women turned her on even more. Scully was beginning to wonder what it would be like to be made love to by Reyes. Just as she was getting up the nerve to ask her, the telephone rang.

"Damn." Scully swung her feet down from Reyes' lap and turned, reaching for the phone on the end table.

"Scully!" she snapped into the receiver.

"Hi, Dana, it's John Byers."

"John, do you have anything?"

"Yeah."

Scully sat up straighter at the hesitation in Byers' voice. "What's wrong?"

"Dana, Mulder and Skinner are registered at a hotel in Rochester not the Twin Cities. Mulder had an appointment this morning at the Mayo Clinic with a Doctor Mark Madson."

"Shit." Scully closed her eyes. She was going to kill Mulder for keeping this from her. "John, do you know why Mulder went to the Mayo Clinic?"

Reyes' eyes filled with concern as she moved closer to Scully until their bodies were touching. She reached out and took Scully's free hand in hers.

"Dana, the only information I could get from the hospital's database was that he went in for tests because of headaches and dizzy spells."

"John, do you have the phone number for the hotel they're staying at?" If she didn't have her son to take care of Scully would be booking the next flight to Rochester. She wrote down the number Byers rattled off. "Thanks."

"Mulder's sick?" Reyes asked.

"It appears so," Scully sighed, quickly dialing the number for their hotel.

***

Rochester, Minnesota

Mulder stepped into the bathtub and eased his body down into the hot water. He smiled up at Skinner who was dropping the last of his clothes on the bathroom floor. Mulder loved Skinner's body, every muscular inch, but he loved the man even more than the physical eye candy. How did he ever get so lucky?

Skinner was about to join Mulder when the telephone rang.

"Shit. I'll be right back, Fox," he said, as he rushed into the bedroom and grabbed the phone.

"Skinner!"

"Sir, it's Scully."

Skinner sighed and sat on the bed. "Scully, how did you find us?"

"That isn't important, sir, how's Mulder? Why the hell didn't you tell me he wasn't well?"

"Scully...Dana, Fox didn't want to worry you until his tests were back."

"I have a right to know! He's my partner and William's father!"

"He's *my* partner, Dana, and it's still to be determined if he's William's father." Skinner wasn't about to let her pull rank on him over Mulder. "Look, Fox is going through a tough time right now. I don't want him to be more concerned about your feelings over his own health. His test results are due back tomorrow, I'll call you with them...okay?"

Scully closed her eyes and sighed, "Okay." She didn't like not being able to comfort Mulder. "Walter, Mulder might be your lover, but he is closer to me than my own brothers. Tell him that I love him and will keep him in my prayers."

Skinner looked sadly toward the bathroom door. "I will, Scully. I'm sorry if I came across too harsh. I just don't want to see him hurt anymore. Not after what he's gone through this past year."

"I'd never hurt him and you know--"

Skinner interrupted. "We've both hurt him since he's been back. He wasn't comfortable going to either of us with his health problems. Fox went to John Doggett...did you know that?"

"No, I didn't." Scully sighed, "Maybe you're right. I was too worried about my pregnancy and then William, once he was born, I didn't give much thought to what Mulder must have been going through."

Skinner didn't want to think about how little he'd done to comfort Mulder since his return. "I'll call you tomorrow." He placed the receiver back on the cradle then walked into the bathroom.

"Who was that?" Mulder asked, reclining in the bathtub up to his neck in suds.

"Scully. Somehow she found out why we're in Minnesota. Scoot forward." Skinner stepped into the tub behind Mulder and sank down, wrapping his arms around Mulder's body as the young man laid back against his chest.

"Damn. Was she upset that I didn't tell her?"

"At first. I told her I'd call her tomorrow after we get your results back."

Mulder turned so he could rest his head on Skinner's shoulder and wrap his arm across his lover's broad chest. "I love you."

Skinner kissed the top of Mulder's head as he embraced his wet body. He enjoyed the feel of stubble against his shoulder and the way Mulder's penis lay against his thigh. The warmth of the water was very soothing. "It's been a tough day for you."

"Yeah. I hate hospitals." Mulder closed his eyes. The soothing beat of Walter's heart, combined with the warm water, was luring him to sleep.

Mulder's hand rested on Skinner's chest. A puzzled look crossed the larger man's features as he stared at his lover's forearm. "Fox, didn't you have a bandage over where they took blood from you today?"

"Hmm, yeah but it healed hours ago."

"Healed? Fox, that's not possible."

"Well, it seems we have something in common," Mulder said, kissing Skinner's shoulder.

"How so?" Skinner asked nervously.

"You heal pretty quickly yourself...or didn't you think I'd notice."

Skinner frowned. "It's because of those nanobots in my blood. If I could get rid of those things, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Walter, with Krycek gone, at least we don't have to worry about him using them to hurt or kill you."

"Fox, you completely eluded the subject of why you're healing so quickly." Skinner held Mulder more firmly.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll find out tomorrow, once my tests are back."

***

The next day

Scully's apartment

Scully set the dishrag on the counter and hurried to answer the front door. It was nearly noon and she had just finished eating lunch and nursing William. She hoped the doorbell wouldn't wake him.

In the hallway stood a short older woman, holding the hand of a cute little boy. Behind her were a younger woman and man.

"Rosa, what can I do for you?" Scully had met Mamma Rosa when Mulder had taken her to Rosa's restaurant for lunch. She had come to like Rosa a lot and even attended a Catholic Church service with her. Scully took her mother over to Rosa's for dinner and the two older women had hit it off immediately becoming close friends.

"Thank God, Dana, you're home. I've been trying to get a hold of Fox. But he hasn't been answering his phone. I tried Walter Skinner, but his secretary said he was out of town. I thought you might know how we can get in touch with Fox."

Seeing how anxious Rosa was, Scully stepped aside, letting her and the others into her apartment. "Come in. Mulder is out of town with Walter. Can you tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help."

"Dana, this is my daughter Anna, her husband Frank, and my grandson Frankie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Scully said, shaking the couple's hands.

"Dana, it's nice to meet you, too," Anna said, "Mom's told us a lot about you."

Rosa glanced around the apartment before focusing back on Scully. "Dana, Frankie was diagnosed with cancer a couple of weeks ago and was to start chemotherapy and radiation treatment on Monday."

"Oh, that's terrible, I'm sorry to hear he has cancer." Scully kneeled beside the shy little boy who was hiding behind his grandmother skirts. "Hi, Frankie." She smiled at him and the boy peeked out at her bashfully.

Rosa patted his head. "He *had* cancer. Dana, I think Fox healed him Wednesday night."

"That's not possible," Scully said, shaking her head. The idea that Mulder could have healed anyone was too outlandish for her to believe it.

"Is it, Dana? Is it possible for a dead man to rise from his grave? Fox did that too, didn't he?" Rosa countered.

"Mulder was never dead," Scully said stubbornly.

"He was buried in a grave, six feet underground, for three months with no food, water, or air. If that's not dead then what is?"

Frankie's parents listened intently. They'd heard all about Fox Mulder's miraculous rise from the grave from Rosa weeks ago. They were looking forward to meeting him.

"Why are you here, Rosa?" Scully said, weary of arguing over something even she couldn't explain without bringing up the existence of aliens. Something she wasn't about do.

"Dana, Frankie had an orange size lump on his abdomen, it was there Wednesday when I took him with me to the restaurant. When we got home that night, I gave him a bath before bed and the lump was gone. I immediately called Anna and Frank in New York and they rushed back to D.C. on the first flight. We took Frankie to see his Doctor yesterday. The tests the Doctor ran came back this morning that Frankie is cancer free."

A worried look crossed Scully's face. "What does this have to do with Mulder?"

"Don't you see? Frankie had to have been cured when Fox held him at the restaurant."

"Rosa, I doubt Mulder healed Frankie."

"Dana, you're Catholic. Do you realize what this means?"

Scully rolled her eyes. "Rosa, Mulder isn't the second coming."

Frank picked up his son. "Miss Scully, by God's hand my son has been healed. I believe Rosa when she says this man, Fox Mulder, was his tool."

"Why would God choose Mulder and not someone of faith?"

Rosa shook her head. "Dana, Fox is a good man. He's devoted his life to selflessly helping others."

"Okay, Rosa, I won't argue with you. My ex-partner is a good man, but that still doesn't mean he's become a tool of God. There could be other explanations for Frankie's condition." Scully held up her hand as Rosa was about to argue. "What, I don't know. Rosa, I'll have Mulder get in touch with you when he gets back."

***

Mayo Clinic  
Rochester, Minnesota

Doctor Madson used a pen to point to the section of the scan that had him concerned. "Mulder, this appears to be made of some metallic alloy. I don't know how it could be possible for your vertebra to be transformed from bone to this material."

Mulder, Doggett, and Skinner all stared at the dark spot on the scan that showed the vertebra just below Mulder's neck.

"It couldn't be metal, since it didn't set off the metal detectors at the airport," Mulder said.

"It looks like the vertebra that the coroner pulled from Billy Miles' crushed body," Doggett said, glancing at the back of Mulder's neck for any telltale bumps.

"Is that all, Mark?" Mulder asked.

"Mulder, there are no tumors in your brain or anywhere else in your body. Other than this weird vertebra you are in perfect health." Doctor Madson turned off the light box. "I'd like to take a scrapping from it to determine what its made out of."

Mulder didn't want to spend any more time in Minnesota. He was longing to get back home to D.C. and to begin his new life with Walter. "How long is this going to take?"

"An hour."

Skinner frowned. "You're only going to use a local?"

"Yes. I just need to numb the area. Mr. Skinner, it's a simple procedure. If you and Mr. Doggett would like to go to the waiting room, I can begin."

Mulder placed his hand on Skinner's forearm and said, "Don't worry, Walter, I'll be fine. Why don't you and John find a place where we can celebrate tonight? After all I don't have a fatal brain tumor."

Skinner wrapped his arms around Mulder. "We don't know what this strange vertebra means, Fox. I'm worried."

A gentle smile graced Mulder lips. "It means that I was on my way to becoming a replicant like the others, but the anti-virals Scully gave me stopped that process."

"We don't know that for sure. Why are you able to read thoughts?"

"I don't know." Mulder's hand cupped Skinner's cheek. "Maybe the process was stopped but I was far enough along that it did change me a little. Walter, I don't want to worry about this now. I want to look forward to the future with you, let's try, please."

Skinner crushed Mulder against his chest. "Okay. Fox, I love you."

Mulder hugged Skinner back and looked over his shoulder at Doggett, meeting the agent's eyes. "John, I really appreciate your taking vacation time to come with us."

"I wanted to be here for you."

"Thanks."

***

Mulder lay on his stomach on the exam table. The area between his shoulder blade was numb. The room smelled of the antiseptic that Madson had swabbed onto his skin. He felt the pressure of the Doctor's scalpel, then heard his friend swear. "What's wrong, Mark?"

"I don't believe this! This is incredible!"

Mulder tried to look over his shoulder at his Doctor. "Would you please tell me what's incredible?"

"Every time I make an incision a blue crackling light seals the wound shut," Madson said.

Mulder sighed, "Great. So you're unable to get a sample?"

"You don't seem very surprised, Mulder."

"Mark, when you withdrew blood from me yesterday, the needle mark and bruise healed within a half hour."

"Why didn't you say anything yesterday?"

"I don't know...I've gotten pretty used to it. Can I get up?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. But how come the incision healed instantly and the needle mark took a half hour?"

Mulder climbed off the table. "My guess is that the vertebra is somehow responsible for healing my wounds. Since you were cutting over it, it might have healed that area faster as a defensive mechanism." Mulder wasn't sure if his speculation was right, but it seemed logical to him.

"Mulder, I would like to study this self-healing ability of yours."

"No." Mulder shook his head. "Mark, now that I know I'm not dying, I would like to fly back to D.C. tomorrow. I've had enough tests and probing to last me the remainder of my life."

"But, Mulder, we need to know what this weird vertebra is doing to your body--"

Although Mulder knew his friend was right, he didn't want to waste anymore of his time with medical tests. Maybe once he'd settled into a life with Walter, he'd go through with the tests. "Mark, right now, all I want is to get on with my life. I'm going to start my own business and I have a man who I plan to spend the rest of my life with. I don't want to put it on hold while I go through endless tests."

The Doctor frowned, but didn't press the issue. "Okay, Mulder, but if you should change your mind give me a call."

"I will, Mark. Thank you, for all you've done for me." Mulder pulled back on his T-shirt, then his leather jacket.

The Doctor followed him out of the exam room and into the waiting area.

"Fox, that was fast," Skinner said, standing.

Mulder walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Walter's body, resting his head on the large man's shoulder.

"What's wrong, babe?" Skinner asked, returning the embrace.

"Nothing. Let's call the airport so we can get on the first flight for home tomorrow." Mulder lifted his head and smiled. "I want to get some boxes so I can start packing. I can't wait to move into *our* new home."

"I can't wait either, Fox. Only nine days and we can test out that large shower." Skinner leaned in and kissed Mulder softly on the lips, well aware that they had an audience.

Doggett looked away and picked up his coat off the chair. He felt awkward and slightly jealous that he was not a part of their lives. "Guys, why don't we head back to our hotel, then you can have all the privacy you'd need."

Mulder looked over at him. "Sorry, John, we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable!" Doggett snapped.

Skinner retrieved his coat from the chair. "C'mon, guys, let's go back the hotel. Then we can call the airlines and book the first flight out tomorrow. John, I hope you'll have dinner with us tonight. The restaurant at the hotel looks pretty good."

Doctor Madson nodded. "It's a five star restaurant. One of the best in the Midwest."

"What time do you want to meet at the restaurant?" Doggett asked as they started down the corridor.

"Bye, Mark!" Mulder said, looking over his shoulder.

"Take care, Mulder."

Skinner squeezed Mulder's hand. He wanted to spend a couple hours making love. "How about seven o'clock. I'll call and make reservations for us."

Doggett looked at his watch. It was four o'clock. "Okay, I need to make some phone calls."

"Hey, that reminds me, did you call Scully while I was in with Mark?" Mulder asked as they made their way to the parking garage.

"Yeah. She was concerned about the vertebra, but seemed relieved that you didn't have a brain tumor." Skinner was hesitant to tell Mulder about the rest of their conversation. "Fox, Scully mentioned that Mamma Rosa is trying to get in touch with you."

"Did she say why?"

"No. For some reason, Scully didn't want to talk about it over the phone."

"Who's Mamma Rosa?" Doggett asked.

"She's the owner of our favorite Italian restaurant," Mulder said. Puzzling over why Scully couldn't tell Walter what the problem was on the phone.

Doggett looked over the top of the car at Mulder as he unlocked the doors. Something was bothering him, for someone who just had their back cut into Mulder didn't appear to be experiencing any discomfort. "Fox, you never mentioned if the Doctor had any problem getting a sample or when the results will be back."

Mulder didn't want to make an issue of it in the parking garage. "He wasn't able to get a sample," he said, opening the car door and sliding into the backseat.

"Fox, what do you mean he wasn't able to get a sample?" Skinner asked, sliding into the front seat and looking back at his lover as Doggett started the car.

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "Whenever Mark tried to cut over it, the incision would heal as fast as he cut. Whatever that object is, it seems to be able to heal my body when it is injured."

"I suppose that could be a good thing if it's all this vertebra does," Doggett said, pulling out of the parking garage and heading back to their hotel. "It would at least solve your health insurance problem."

Skinner remained quiet as he studied Mulder's face, until his lover looked away. "Fox, we are going to find a Doctor back in D.C. who can monitor your condition."

Mulder looked up sadly. "Walter, I don't want this to interfere with us starting our lives together."

"Fox, nothing will interfere with that. I don't want to lose you again, and if there is the slightest possibility that you might still be changing then I want to do everything to prevent that from happening."

Doggett looked in the rearview mirror at Mulder. "I agree with Walter, Fox. Your new mind reading ability might be an indication that you're still changing."

Mulder shook his head, refusing to believe them. "No, I'm not going to be like Billy Miles or the other replicants."

Doggett pulled the car into the hotel's parking lot as Skinner tried to comfort Mulder.

"Fox, that's what I want to prevent. I don't want you changing, if we can find a way of preventing it."

Mulder pursed his lips. "Walter, I've already changed. Does that repulse you?" He held his breath, waiting for Skinner to answer, realizing he hadn't gotten over his lover's earlier rejection.

Skinner's face was expressionless as he stared at Mulder. He looked away, opening the car door he climbed out.

Mulder was close to tears, fearing that in a few short seconds he had lost Walter again. His door was suddenly yanked open and Skinner slid into the backseat, pinning him to the seat.

Words would never convey the love he felt for Mulder, so instead he kissed him for all he was worth. He pulled back and looked into Mulder's stunned eyes. "You don't repulse me, Fox! I'm so sorry for causing you to feel like you do. I was an idiot for not being there for you when you got back. It will never happen again." Skinner's thumb caressed over Mulder's lower lip. "Do you believe me?"

Mulder hugged Skinner. "Yes. I'm sorry I doubted you--"

"No. Fox, I haven't done enough to regain your trust." Skinner hugged him tightly against his chest. "Give me a chance, and you'll never doubt how I feel about you ever again."

Mulder sighed contently, melting into Skinner's embrace. At that moment he felt truly loved. "I don't doubt you, Walter."

"Guys, I'm heading up to my room. Maybe you should do the same," Doggett said, climbing out of the car.

Mulder chuckled. "Let's give it some time, John. I don't think Walter is ready to head up to your room."

Doggett chuckled as he shut the driver's door. For some reason he felt that Mulder was working toward getting Skinner to allow him into their lives.

"Fox, what was that about?"

"Nothing, or maybe a fantasy that you owe me. I haven't really decided." Mulder opened the car door and climbed out, secretly flipping the child lock. He looked back at Walter. "I've decided that I want you to make it hard for me to sit at dinner tonight. Last one to the room is Kersh's love slave!" he said, closing the car door.

Skinner tried to open the door and found it locked. He swore and quickly scooted across the seat to the other door and climbed out. "Oh, you're in for it, babe."

Mulder took the steps two at a time to their fourth floor hotel room, trying to stay ahead of his lover. He fumbled to get the card key out of his wallet and through the reader as Skinner raced down the hall. He opened the door and was tackled into the room and onto the soft plush carpet.

Mulder laughed as he was rolled over on his back with Skinner straddling his hips. When Skinner started tearing the T-shirt off his body, Mulder grabbed his wrists. "God, Walter, shut the door."

Skinner used his foot to push the door closed, not willing to move off his lover. He heard the satisfying click as the lock engaged. "So, since it was a tie neither of us are Kersh's love slave." He took a hold of Mulder's wrists as he leaned down and swiped his tongue over his lover's sweet lips and watched them part invitingly. Skinner took the invitation, sealing their mouths together he thrust his tongue into its warm depth.

When Skinner licked his way out of the kiss, he was harder than granite and could feel Mulder's arousal pressing against his butt. "Mm, babe, you always taste of sunflower seeds and coffee. It's become one of my favorite flavors."

A smile graced Mulder's lips as he whispered huskily, "Let's get naked."

Still straddling Mulder's hips Skinner leaned back and shrugged out of his coat. Then peeled his sweater and undershirt off over his head.

"Ah...Walter, I can't undressed with you sitting on me."

"But, you're so comfortable...a lot nicer than my sofa."

Mulder wiggled his hips and pursed his lips. "Well if you don't get off me then you won't be able to fuck me."

"You're no fun." Skinner stood and reached down to help Mulder to his feet.

"Really? You don't think I'm fun?" Mulder let his leather jacket drop to the floor then suggestively fingered his nipple through his torn T-shirt. "I can always go next door and play with John?"

Skinner took two steps to his lover's side and grabbed the T-shirt and rip it off his body. "You're fun enough for me, seeing that you have all the toys I love playing with," he growled, squeezing and pinching Mulder's nipples as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Oooh...." Mulder moaned against Skinner's lips and reached blindly for his lover's zipper, lowering it and reaching inside his pants.

Skinner moaned as Mulder fingers wrapped around his fat cock.

"You have some pretty nice toys, too." Mulder smirked. He toed off his shoes while stroking the hard shaft, enjoying the velvet warmth of it against his cold fingers.

A sigh escaped Skinner's lips as he pushed into Mulder's hand. While his hands held onto his lover's slim, jean clad hips as he rocked forward. Skinner slid his hand to the front of Mulder's jeans until he found the buttons and deftly undone them. "Lose the pants, Fox."

Mulder reluctantly let go of Skinner's cock so he could wiggle out of his tight jeans. He watched Skinner intensely as his lover quickly shed his pants too, taking his socks and shoes off with them.

They spent a moment gazing hungrily at each other's bodies. Before stepping into each other's arms, embracing, standing bare chest to bare chest, enjoying the closeness and love that passed silently between them.

Mulder rested his chin on Walter's shoulder. "Walter, I never want you to let me go. I love you more than life."

Skinner hugged Mulder tighter as tears welled up in his eyes. "What have I ever done to deserve you?"

Mulder turned his head and kissed Skinner's throat. "You believed in me when no one else would...not even Scully." His fingers smoothed over Skinner's back.

Skinner sighed, "Early on, the smoker inadvertently convinced me to believe you. He had too deep an interest in you, that I knew you must be onto something big." Skinner's hands caressed down Mulder's back until he came to his lover's buttocks. Those, he kneeled lovingly.

Like a cat in heat, Mulder rubbed himself against Skinner's body. "God, Walter, you make me so horny." He wiggled his ass as one of Skinner's thick fingers slipped inside him, and slowly fucked him dry. It was slightly painful at first.

"I aim to please." Skinner chuckled, enjoying the tightness of Mulder's anus around his finger he looked forward to feeling it around his cock.

Mulder's cock leaked precum each time Walter scrapped over his prostate. "I want you in me, now!"

Skinner withdrew his finger. "Get on the bed and I'll get the lube."

Mulder hurried to the bed and pulled down the covers. As he climbed on the bed, he grabbed a pillow and placed it underneath his hips, lying on his back. He reached down and stroked his cock as he watched Walter dig through his suitcase. There was an ache inside him that needed to be filled. Only his lover had the ability to take the ache away.

Skinner took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand. His eyes traveled lustfully over Mulder's toned body. His lover was in great shape for being nearly forty. The bed sank as Skinner climbed on and kneeled between Mulder's parted thighs. He set the tube down and lowered his head to suck on the younger man's sacks. Skinner smiled as Mulder moaned with pleasure; he enjoyed that sound more than any other sound in the world. "Hold your legs up, babe, and spread yourself open for me."

Mulder pulled his legs up against his chest and jerked with surprise as he felt Skinner's tongue lick its way over his perineum and down to his anus. The tongue pushed at his opening, it was a sensation he never experienced before and his body tensed up.

"Fox, relax and let me do this for you."

Mulder blushed. "We never did this before-"

"I know, but I want to do it. I want to pleasure you...let me."

Mulder forced himself to relax and prayed that he was clean down there as Skinner's tongue pushed against his anus. He couldn't help rocking his hips as his lover pushed his tongue in and out. "Oh God."

After several minutes, Skinner chuckled. "You don't taste that bad, but nothing like sunflower seeds and coffee."

Mulder chuckled, relaxing.

When Skinner felt that Mulder was relaxed and ready, he stopped rimming him and picked up the tube of KY. He squirted some of the gel onto his hand to warm it.

"That just felt too strange. I'd like to return the favor someday," Mulder said.

Skinner applied some of the gel to Mulder's crease then rubbed the rest on his stiff organ. He positioned the large plum-sized head against the small opening and strained against it. "God, you're so tight, Fox."

Mulder bit on his lower lip against the painful burn of the large object penetrating him. He breathed a sigh of relief when the cockhead popped inside. "I-It feels like our first time," he mused.

"I didn't hurt you, did I, babe?" Skinner looked down at Mulder's sweaty face.

"No, I'm fine." Mulder wrapped his long legs around Skinner's waist. "Walter, I said I wanted to feel you at dinner tonight. It looks like I'm going to get my wish."

Skinner breathed a sigh of relief, then started to slowly push the rest of the way inside his lover, until he had his entire length inside of Mulder.

"Oooh, that feels so good," Mulder said huskily. The burn vanished and was replaced by the feeling of fullness. He loved the way Walter filled him so tightly. Butterfly's fluttered in his belly at the feeling of pleasure the thick organ provided.

Skinner started moving in and out, only picking up his pace when Mulder started rocking his hips in rhythm with his thrusts. The bed springs squeaked under their weight, and the headboard struck the wall. Skinner smiled at the sounds of pleasure Mulder was making, and wondered if it was greater than the pleasure he was experiencing each time his sensitive cockhead slide in and out, and his balls bounced off Mulder's lush buttocks.

Mulder's cock was dripping non-stop, leaving at trail of precum against his flat abdomen. It took only a couple more thrusts, striking his prostate to make him come. The milky liquid splashed over his smooth chest. After he regained his breath, he bore down on the thick shaft penetrating him and watched as Walter's eyes glazed over a few moments before he felt his lover's release jetting inside him.

***

Doggett lay on his back in bed with his zipper undone and his cock in his hand. He jerked off to the sound of squeaks from the bed in the next room. Mulder's jibbers of pleasure sent jolts straight to his dick. The image in his mind of the two men fucking made him even harder. When Mulder finally cried out his release, it drove Doggett over the edge and come splattered over his fist onto his jeans.

He lay on the bed, panting and allowing his heartbeat to slow while listening to the noises from the room next to his. At that moment Doggett never felt more alone and miserable. What he wouldn't give to be in that room with Fox and Walter. He climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom to clean up.

***

Mulder lovingly stroked Skinner's bald head where it rested on his chest. "You need to call the restaurant to make reservations. Why don't you do that while I fill the bathtub for us?"

"Sure, Fox. I also need to call the airline, to make reservations for you, John, and me." Skinner rolled off Mulder and reached for the phone.

Mulder rose from the bed and looked at the wall separating their room from Doggett's. A knowing smile graced his lips. For the first time he had been able to read thoughts without the painful headache. He planned to work on Walter, in the coming weeks, to bring John more intimately into their lives. If Walter refused to even consider it, then Mulder would let it drop. The last thing he wanted was to jeopardize his relationship with his lover. However, he had the feeling that Walter might be more open than even he would admit.

***

Doggett splashed on some aftershave and looked seriously at his image in the mirror. He wasn't muscular like Skinner, in fact he was a bit on the thin side. He wasn't beautiful like Mulder. While he wasn't bad looking and never had a problem getting a date, he never had women or men take a second look at him, like he'd noticed them do with Mulder. He chuckled, remembering the second look he gave Mulder when he first saw him at the FBI.

He was fixing his tie when there was a rap on his hotel room's door. Doggett grabbed his suit coat from the back of the bathroom door on his way to the front door. Mulder and Skinner were waiting in the hallway, each wearing a suit and tie.

"Hey, John, are you ready?"

"Yep." Doggett stepped out into the hallway and pulled on his suit coat then reached back and closed the door.

"Mm, that's a nice scent you're wearing. Don't you think, Walter?" Mulder said, leaning into Doggett's personal space to sniff his neck as they walked to the elevator.

"Yeah, it reminds me of the Marines."

"No wonder I like it." Mulder smiled as they waited for the elevator.

"Do you have a thing for Marines, Fox?" Doggett asked.

"Just certain Marines."

Skinner placed his hand possessively on Mulder's back as they stepped onboard the elevator. "I'm starving, sex always makes me hungry."

Mulder glanced at Skinner, knowing what his lover was doing. He leaned near and whispered in Skinner's ear. "You have nothing to be jealous of."

"Then stop flirting with John."

"Guys, whispering really doesn't work in an elevator," Doggett said.

"Sorry, John, I was out of line," Mulder said, realizing that if John was to become a more intimate part of their lives, it would have to be Walter's decision.

Doggett shrugged his shoulders as the elevator doors opened. "Don't worry about it, Fox. My feelings haven't been bruised."

Skinner cleared his throat as they made their way across the lobby to the restaurant. "Look, John, I didn't mean to be rude."

"Hey, don't sweat it."

They entered the restaurant and waited for the host to get off the phone. The man smiled at them as he hung up. "Do you have reservations?"

"Yes, its under Skinner."

The man looked at his book and crossed off a line. "Three for non-smoking." He grabbed four leather bound menus. "This way, gentlemen."

Doggett whistled as they walked through the expensive dining room. "Wow, this is going to lay us back a few buck."

The host stopped at a square table. "I hope this table meets with your approval."

"Yes, its fine," Skinner said, taking a seat. Mulder sat to his right and Doggett sat to his left.

The host passed out the menus and handed Skinner the wine list. "Your server will be with you shortly."

"Should we order a bottle of wine?" Skinner asked.

"We should decide on what we're going to eat first," Mulder said.

Doggett glanced over the menu. "What type of wine goes with bourbon pork chops?"

"I'd say a zinfandel, Riesling, or a Chardonnay."

"We can share a bottle of either, since I'm going with the chicken Oscar. Fox?"

Mulder pursed his lips still undecided. "Do you want to share? A little of your chicken Oscar for some of my braised Duck with a maple sauce."

"Sure," Skinner said, smiling as the waitress walked up to their table.

She was a tall blonde in her early twenties. Mulder noticed a bruise on her wrist peaking out from under the long sleeved blouse she was wearing.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I'm Julie. Can I get you something from the bar?"

"Yes, we'll have a bottle of Scharzhof 1999 QBA Egon Muller Riesling," Skinner said, passing the waitress the wine list.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be right back with it." She turned and hurried off.

Mulder glanced over at Doggett. "That's all right with you isn't it, John?"

Skinner looked stricken. "Oh shit, John, I'm sorry. I should have asked you before ordering for us. I'm so used to selecting the wine when it's just Fox and me."

Doggett chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Walter. I'm not much of a wine drinker, so you saved me from embarrassing myself."

Mulder was, again, surprised when he picked up smidgens of Doggett's thoughts, like he had earlier when Walter and he were having sex. "John, if you'd like, they hold monthly wine tastings at the higher-end liquor stores in D.C. We can all go to some, that's how Walter and I learned about wine."

"I'd like that, if Walter doesn't mind?"

"Hey, I don't mind. Free wine and good company." Skinner smiled, relaxing. He reached over and laced his fingers with Mulder's. "In our new home there's a wine cellar in the basement. We need to start filling it, this would give us the opportunity."

The waitress came back with the bottle of wine and three wineglasses.

Mulder noticed a slight tremble in her hand. He looked up at her face, she did a good job of hiding her pain and fear.

Julie removed the foil then uncorked the bottle, pouring a small amount for Skinner to sample.

Skinner sniffed it before taking a sip and letting it rest on his tongue for a few seconds before swallowing. "Thanks, Julie. It's perfect."

"It's one of our best Rieslings." She filled their glasses and set the bottle, with the remainder, on the table. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes."

Mulder raised his wineglass to his lips as Walter and John ordered. He tried to figure out why he was picking up John's thoughts and not Walter's. Maybe it was because he had already read John's thoughts. After the waitress took his order, Mulder continued to ponder what was happening to him.

"Fox? Hey, babe, are you all right?" Skinner asked.

Mulder started and looked over at his lover. "Ah, sorry. I was thinking."

"About what?"

"What's been happening to me. The mind-reading, my mysterious healing, being stalked by relicants, this weird vertebra...."

"I thought you weren't going to worry about it for a while and look forward to our future," Skinner said. He wanted Mulder to go in for tests, but he didn't want to push him.

Mulder ran his finger around the rim of his wineglass. "Walter, I don't want to lose time in a hospital, going through countless tests, when I could be spending my time with you. But I still want to try to capture one of these relicants and find out how they can be defeated. Maybe by studying it, we can figure out what's been done to me."

The waitress came back with a basket of fresh baked bread and their salads.

Doggett waited for her to leave before speaking up. "You're right, Fox, whatever was done to Billy Miles and those other replicants might lead to answers about your condition. Hopefully Walter's General friend can help us."

Skinner pulled off a chunk of bread and passed it to Mulder, along with the butter, then tore off a piece for himself. "When we move into our new home why don't I invite Gideon to dinner? Then you can see if you're able to read his mind. If he's clean, we'll fill him in on everything that's been going on."

"You can fill him in. I'll be upstairs throwing my guts up," Mulder said.

Skinner looked at Mulder with concern. "It's okay if you don't want to do it. We'll find some other way to investigate him."

"No. I'll do it. We need to be certain he's not a replicant or in on the conspiracy." Mulder picked up his salad fork and dug into the mixed greens.

They finished their salads quietly. Julie returned and cleared their plates. "How is everything?"

"Fine, thanks," Doggett said, and was echoed by Mulder and Skinner.

"I'll bring you some more bread. Your dinners should be out shortly." The waitress headed back to the kitchen.

Mulder glanced at the people eating around them. There were only a handful of men wearing suits. Most of the people were dressed casually. "We seem to be overdressed."

"Maybe they're undressed. People are more laid back nowadays and they prefer comfort to dressing properly," Skinner said.

The waitress came back along with another server carrying a large tray. "Here you go, gentlemen." She set a fresh basket of bread on the table as the other server placed the tray on a portable stand.

Julie picked up two plates. "Chicken Oscar," she said, placing the plate in front of Skinner, then walk around to Doggett. "The bourbon pork chops. These are my favorite." She smiled at Mulder as she retrieved the last plate. "And the braised duck with sweet potato puree. Can I get you anything else?"

"Yes, we could use another bottle of wine," Skinner said.

"I'll bring it right away." She took the empty bottle and picked up the tray and stand.

Mulder watched her walk back to the kitchen. "Julie is having a problem with her ex-boyfriend. He's been stalking her."

"Are you reading her thoughts?" Doggett asked.

"Not intentionally...I have barriers up so I wouldn't pick up anyone's thoughts." Mulder didn't want Doggett to find out that he'd been reading some of his thoughts, too. "She's really upset and her thoughts are getting through the blocks I have up."

"How are you feeling? Are you getting a headache?" Skinner asked.

"No. It's weird...I don't even have an upset stomach." Mulder picked up his fork and started eating.

Skinner was relieved to hear that. "Save some of that duck for me."

They turned their conversation to their new home while they ate. Julie came back with the second bottle of wine.

"John, wait 'til you see the room I'm going to use for my office. It's at the front of the house so my clients won't intrude on our household," Mulder said.

"I would like a tour of the whole house," Doggett said.

Mulder looked over at Skinner. "Are you ready to switch?"

"Yep." He picked up his plate and passed it to Mulder while his lover passed his plate to him.

Doggett watched with amusement.

Mulder started to dig into the remainder of the chicken Oscar when he dropped his fork and looked over at the kitchen. "Guys, do you have your guns?" He pushed his chair back and climbed to his feet.

"Why?" Skinner asked as he and Doggett got to their feet.

A high-pitched scream sounded in the kitchen followed by a loud crash and several employees ran through the swinging doors into the dining room.

Skinner and Doggett drew their guns and all three men raced to the kitchen.

"Stay behind me, Fox," Skinner growled, grabbing Mulder's forearm with his free hand.

"It's Julie's boyfriend. He has a knife," Mulder said as they entered the kitchen.

"FBI! DROP THE KNIFE!"

Doggett leveled his gun at a bearded man, in his twenties, who had a knife to the throat of their waitress. On the floor was another man in chef's uniform lying in a growing pool of blood.

"We're going to heaven together, Jewels," the man whispered and swiped the knife across her throat.

Doggett fired as soon as he saw the man start to slash Julie's throat. He hit the perp between the eyes, killing him instantly.

Mulder reached Julie's side as she collapsed to the floor. Blood was spurting from her throat. "Walter, see if there's a doctor in the restaurant!" He used his fingers to squeeze the wound closed, trying desperately to stop the flow of blood.

Doggett checked the man he shot, making sure he was dead, then went to help the chef. He opened the man's shirt and grabbed a towel to press it firmly against the wound. Doggett glanced over at Mulder and was stunned to find his friend, pale and shaking.

"Fox, what's wrong?"

Mulder's eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out.

Doggett was torn, he couldn't leave the chef's side or he would bleed to death. Thankfully, Walter came rushing back into the kitchen followed by several men. Two men went over to his side and started doing CPR on the chef, while the other two and Skinner rushed over to Mulder's and Julie's side.

Skinner pulled his lover into his arms. "Fox? C'mon wake up."

Julie moaned, her hand went to her throat, finding it perfectly normal. The last thing she remembered was the knife blade cutting her and not being able to breath.

"Where did all the blood come from?" one of the doctors asked, seeing no apparent wounds on either Mulder or Julie.

Mulder gasped and opened his eyes, looking up into Skinner's panicked face. "Walter, what happened?"

Skinner held him against his chest and tenderly brushed the damp bangs out of Mulder's eyes. "I was going to ask you the same thing. You had me worried."

Doggett kneeled beside Mulder and Skinner and gave them a warning look. "Nothing happened, Fox. You just fainted. You never were able to handle the sight of blood."

Skinner met Doggett's eyes questioningly then looked over at Julie who was being checked over by one of the doctors. "John, do you want to handle the police while I take Fox back up to our room? I think he should lay down and rest."

"Sure, Walter. They'll probably want statements from both of you."

Skinner nodded. "It was a good thing you shot the perp before he had the chance to injure Julie with the knife," he said, setting up their story as he helped his dazed lover to his feet.

"Yeah, it was." Doggett watched them leave. He wasn't sure how Mulder had been able to heal their waitress, but he knew enough to keep it a secret.

***

Skinner had to support Mulder all the way back to their hotel room. Mulder felt like he had just woken up after an all night drunk. The walls and floor seemed to sway, and he knew if Skinner wasn't holding him, he'd end up on his face.

Once inside the room, Skinner helped him undress. Removing Mulder's tie and suit coat, they were covered in blood along with Mulder's hands and dress shirt. Blood had even gotten onto his lover's shoes.

"You need a shower, babe."

Mulder looked down wordlessly at the top of Walter's bald head as his lover removed his shoes.

"Fox, do you remember what happened?" Skinner asked softly.

With Skinner's assistance, he stepped out of his pants. "Julie's ex-boyfriend slashed her throat and I tried to stop her from bleeding to death. I started to feel ill and tired, then you were there holding me.... Oh shit, how's Julie?"

"Julie is fine. She no longer shows any sign that her throat had been slashed." He helped Mulder into the bathroom. "John didn't say so directly, but he thinks that you're responsible for her being healed."

Mulder paled even more at the thought of what that would mean. "What's happening to me?"

"Fox, whatever is happening, you need to remember that you're still the same man I love. You haven't changed in here or here." Skinner placed his hand over Mulder's heart, then ran his fingers through his lover's unruly hair. He kissed Mulder, reluctantly letting him go to turn on the shower. Skinner debated stripping and climbing into the shower with Mulder. He decided that it was better if he remained available to talk to the police when they arrived.

"Babe, we need to get our stories straight. All the police need to know is that John shot the perp before he could kill Julie. She never had her throat slashed."

"You're trying to protect me," Mulder said as he stepped into the bathtub and under the shower spray, pulling the curtain shut.

"Yes." Skinner leaned up against the bathroom sink. "Fox, we can't allow anyone to get even the slightest hint that you may have healed Julie."

Mulder looked down at his feet and watched as pink-tinged water ran down the drain. So much blood had been spilled, but according to Walter, Julie was perfectly fine. He reached a shaky hand for the shampoo bottle, frowning at the dried blood under his fingernails.

After getting no response, Skinner peeked behind the shower curtain. "Fox, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Remember Jeremiah Smith?"

Skinner nodded, knowing where Mulder was going with this. "Yeah. He's was a shape-shifting alien with healing powers."

"What if I'm changing to become more like him than like the replicants?"

"I don't remember...did he have the ability to read minds?" Skinner said.

"No, he didn't." Mulder shrugged his shoulders as he started washing his hair. "So, I'm different."

Skinner smiled. "You've always been different, Fox. It's what first attracted me to you."

Mulder licked his lips as he looked at Skinner. He ran a soapy washcloth over his chest and down to his groin. "I was first attracted by your looks and the way you used to growl at me."

"You were attracted by my looks?" Skinner asked, amazed.

"I found you incredibly hot and handsome...still do. Why does that surprise you?"

"I've never thought of myself as being particularly good looking. Ever since I started losing my hair, I've been self-conscious about my appearance." Skinner watched as the water sloshed over Mulder's trim body. His lover was beautiful, and that Mulder had been attracted by his looks made him feel incredible.

Mulder smiled at Skinner's confession. "You sell yourself too short. I love your bald head, its an important part of the exquisite package."

Skinner smiled back. "I'll get you a clean pair of underwear to put on. Then I think you should turn in. I want to get back downstairs and see what's going on."

"Won't the police want my statement?"

"You can give it to them in the morning, before our flight."

Mulder finished washing after Walter left. He stepped out of the tub and dried himself then pulled on the clean pair of boxers and undershirt Skinner left on the counter. He thought about getting dressed and going downstairs to the restaurant but was still not feeling well, so he decided to take Walter's advice for once. Mulder turned the lights off and climbed into bed. As soon as he closed his eyes he feel asleep.

***

End of Chapter 3.

Coming soon chapter 4.

Feedback 

  
Archived: August 26, 2001 


End file.
